Potion's mishap
by FanofBellaandEdward
Summary: After hearing Harry's drunk confession of still having a children wish, Draco decides that his lover should get exactly what he wants and sets about creating a fertility potion for men. When Harry accidentally ingests the potion, how will he react to the news? Slash; Drama; Mpreg; 2 versions (2nd version contains DarkDraco and Mindcontrol) More warnings inside story.
1. Chapter 1: Version 1

**Author's note: After having this fic sitting in my files for a long time, I finally decided it was time to share it on this site. Don't ask how I came up with the plot, because I still don't know. I've stopped wondering about the ways my imagination works O_o**

**As you'll probably have noticed, this oneshots contains two chapters. However, the content of both chapters is mostly the same, except for the ending, which DIFFERS. I couldn't decide which ending I preferred more and after discussing it with my friends, I decided to post both versions at the same time. That way, you, readers, can choose which one you'll like to read (or read both; not like you have to choose).**

**However, PAY ATTENTION to the WARNINGS. While this chapter (version 1) will have a lighthearted ending, the second version will contain a DarkDraco and a version of mindcontrol (for more information about the second version's warnings, please take a look at the AN in Version 2)**

**Warnings for this version: Slash (established relationship); MPreg (more implied, so no birth or stages of the pregnancy); drama; angst; a bit of violence; story edited by myself, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes that are left.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns it.**

**I hope you'll like the story!**

* * *

_Potion's mishap: Version 1_

Draco sighed and broodily stared into one of his four cauldrons, where a dark blue liquid was bubbling, the fumes colouring a light blue. Almost absently, he added four maple leaves and watched how the potion turned from a dark blue to a deep brown, bubbling loudly for a moment before it calmed down.

With a wave of his wand, the fire underneath the black cauldron was put out and he took a ladle to scoop up some of the potion, letting it dribble in a clear vial. The sample spluttered for a few seconds and then a cork was put on the vial and silence returned.

He walked over to one of his cabinets, placed in the right corner of his private lab. The cool, metal door slid open and he carefully inserted the vial in its stand before he closed the door again.

While he set about his routine of cleaning his cauldron and other tools and putting away the rest of the ingredients, his mind was busying itself, remembering a particular conversation that had happened three nights ago.

His lover of four years, Harry Potter, had returned from his job as Healer in a dark mood. It had been one of the few times where the young Saviour had grabbed the bottle of Firewhiskey, that they kept stashed in a small cabinet, hidden from sight behind a bookcase. Harry didn't like to get drunk, didn't relish the thought of giving up the control over his body and mind, but occasionally it happened that he wanted the soothing numbness that the alcohol could provide him.

By the time he had exited his private lab after completing another order that Saint Mungos had placed earlier that week, it had been too late to stop Harry from getting drunk. Draco had sighed and had taken his place next to his boyfriend, taking the glass, filled with the sparkling amber coloured liquor, away from his drunken partner.

Knowing instinctively that something bad had happened at work, Draco had pushed his back against the comfortable couch and had clasped one arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry, when drunk, didn't get violent, or extremely happy or overly flirty. No, instead, he was more likely to spit out what bothered him, instead of brooding on it in his own mind.

"_What happened?"_

_Harry sighed and a dark gaze had fallen over his eyes. "Not much," he mumbled._

"_On the contrary, it seems. You being drunk suggests something bad has happened,"__ Draco spoke calmly. He knew he just had to be patient. Wait long enough and Harry would spill the truth easily._

_It was silent for a while. Just when Draco feared his lover had fallen asleep against his shoulder, Harry had opened his mouth and finally spilled what had driven him to alcohol in the first place._

"_You know, that – that woman who agreed to carry a baby for that gay couple?"_

_Draco frowned, bewildered at the strange conversation topic. "You mentioned something about them a few weeks ago, yes."_

"_Well, she gave birth two months ago and normally that couple would get their baby now," Harry continued and he sounded absentminded, as if he was reliving the moment again._

"_Didn't it go as planned?"_

_The black hair tickled his chin when Harry shook his head. "No, that witch said she would keep the baby, didn't want to give her up."_

_Draco stilled before he sighed. "And there's nothing the couple can do to lay claim on the baby?"_

"_Nothing at all."_

"_Well, that is sad for them and a cruel move of the witch, but why are you so down about it?"_

_Harry sat up suddenly and turned to look at him. His emerald green eyes were a bit unfocused, glazed over, but they still managed to look him right in the eyes. "The couple was fighting," he mentioned and his gaze slid to the bookcase, which contained more trinkets than books. "One of them mentioned he regretted the fact that he gave up his wife for the other guy, because it meant he couldn't have children now."_

_Draco took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Tension slowly crept up across his spine and made him even more alert._

"_What do you think of it?"_

_They had only briefly spoken about the subject of children. It was when they had been together for a year. They had been reflecting how incredible their change from school arch enemies to tolerated colleagues (they had met again in Saint Mungos, two years after the war when Draco had come to deliver a new potion to deal with depression and Harry had been there to accept the new potion. They had agreed to bury the hatched and five months later, Harry had agreed to go on a date with Draco, after having built up a friendship with the blond) to lovers had been when the subject of children had come up._

_Draco had asked if Harry had ever wanted children and the dark haired young man had looked at him and had smiled, telling him he had enough with Draco and wouldn't trade him in for anything in the world, not even if it meant having children and being able to continue his bloodline._

_That had been the end of their conversation. Draco wasn't particularly fond of children and didn't see the need to continue his bloodline. So he was incredibly relieved to hear that he wouldn't be shoved aside when Harry had decided that a life with children in it was more important than having Draco._

_But now he wondered if Harry hadn't been truthful when they spoke about children._

_Harry bit his lip and his hands clasped together, rubbing slowly against each other. "It – it made me think that they could easily be us, you know," he laughed uneasily._

"_How so?" Grey silver eyes narrowed in distrust and Draco sat up straight._

"_It's just … Sometimes it would be nice if we could have children too, you know. I always dreamt of having a boy and a girl," Harry continued, his voice small now. "It would be nice to have a family with you."_

"_Does this mean you do want children?" Draco asked and he couldn't keep the aghast tone out of his voice. Since when? When had Harry started to harbour a desire for children? Why had he never said anything of it to Draco?_

_Harry looked at him again and then smiled weakly, coming forwards to embrace the blond, burying his face in Draco's shoulder. "I want you. It doesn't matter anymore. I have you and that's all that matters to me. I love you," he murmured and kissed Draco's neck._

_Draco furrowed his eyebrows. "Harry …"_

"_Come to bed?" Harry stood up and swayed for a moment before he stood still. "I want to go to bed now." With that, he stumbled out of the room, up the stairs and by the time Draco had arrived in their room, Harry laid spread out on their bed, dead to the world. He had never been able to hold his liquor for long._

That had been the end of that particular conversation. The following morning Harry had only complained about a murdering headache and seemed to have forgotten everything he had blurted out the night before.

That didn't mean Draco was so quick to forget their conversation. It bothered him to know that Harry secretly had a children wish, yet didn't deem it important enough to tell his partner about it. That shouldn't have surprised him. Harry had always been more selflessly inclined, quick to forget his own needs and wants in favour of those of other people. If he could help someone or make someone happy, he would do everything necessary to make it happen, even if it hurt him in the process.

He had apparently given up on his wish when he got together with Draco. And that just wouldn't do. Draco didn't need for Harry to sacrifice his own happiness. He didn't want Harry to hold back and wanted him to confide in him about all matters.

But how would he approach this subject? If he got Harry so far to listen to him quietly, instead of immediately reassuring him that everything was fine the way it was, then he would still not have any solution for their problem.

He had briefly thought about paying a woman to be a surrogate mother so that she could bear their child, but had thrown that idea out of his head as soon as it had appeared. After the incident with the gay couple in the hospital, Harry wouldn't trust any mention of surrogate mothers. And Draco could indeed not guarantee that the woman wouldn't run off with their child.

Adoption then? That could work, but then the issue arose of him being a Malfoy. Whilst the world trusted him enough to deliver potions for the ill and for anyone that had a need of them, their trust only extended to his potions talent. Aside from that, they still regarded him with distrust and wariness. Would an adoption centre be willing to let him adopt a child? Even with Harry as his partner, they probably would find other objections. There were still people who believed he had Harry under some kind of spell, because that was the only reason why their Saviour would ever bed a suspected Death Eater.

Draco snorted and shook his head, putting the box with Unicorn hair back into the third drawer of a cabinet underneath his work table.

Their distrust didn't really bother him anymore. He had expected it, given who his father was and what he had done during the war, but it would be nice if the public finally accepted that Harry had chosen for _him_ and not for Ginerva Weasley, like so many had hoped. Harry had told him that he and Ginerva had just drifted apart after the war had ended. They had tried for three months, but had to give up in the end when it became clear that their personalities clashed too much. They were both stubborn and not willing to admit the other was right during arguments and had decided it was better to part as friends than as enemies, as would have been the case if they had tried to go on longer.

They still were friends now, though it seemed that the Weasley matriarch was still hoping for them to reconcile.

So both surrogacy and adoption were out of the question then. That left them with no options. Well, not reasonable ones anyway. There was still the option of one of them bedding another woman and have her put under oath to not steal their child, but that would require one of them _sleeping with a woman_. Draco prided himself on being very open minded (he had to be, in order to at least tolerate Harry's friends) but he drew the line on cheating. And even though either of them sleeping with a woman to gain a child wouldn't be technically called cheating, he still couldn't stomach the fact that either of them would be sleeping with a woman.

He knew he had a possessive streak, one that Harry didn't really mind as long as he kept it under control, and he would never allow Harry to sleep with anyone else but him. He himself had no desire whatsoever to bed anyone else. He may be a Slytherin, he may not be opposed to the usage of some Dark spells, he may be excelling in lying and deceiving, but he would never cheat on his partner.

So what could he do then? He wanted to give Harry the family he deserved; he wanted for them to have a family of their own. Whilst he hadn't a strong children wish, he wasn't exactly opposed to having them. He simply had resigned himself to never having them, because he was together with Harry. But Harry had always been great with children; it showed in how he acted with his godson Teddy and with the baby of Granger and Weasley. He was cut out to be a father. Who was Draco to deny him that?

But what could he do to make sure their family could come into existence and not merely stay a day dream? He had run out of options and he very much disliked the frustration he felt bubbling in his stomach. He had always been able to find a solution to every problem he was presented with. It could take time, but he always had managed it.

So, he resolved himself, he would find a solution for this one too. He would find a way to have children with Harry.

His hand stroked against something cool and hard and he looked down. While he had been putting away two other vials, he had nearly knocked over the one he had brewed two days ago. It was an order from Saint Mungos – they had requested the potion that, when ingested, would create a new organ in the human body. The recipe was not that complicated – even third years at Hogwarts would be able to brew the potion – but the ingredients were slightly difficult to find. It not only needed Unicorn blood which had to have been given willingly by the unicorn, but also a part of the organ it had to grow. If someone needed a new kidney, one would have to add a piece of a kidney in the potion, so that the potion would know which organ to grow.

Blankly, grey eyes stared at the vial until they slowly widened when an idea began to unfold in his mind.

Of course! Why hadn't he thought of this before? He was a Potion's master for Merlin's sake – potions should have been his first resort. The solution to his problem was standing right in front of him. He just needed this potion and adjust it a bit. He would need to find a piece of a womb (not something that was easy to find considering the ones who needed it were born with it) and search for a way to make the potion adapt to the male body. If he could adjust this potion to meet his requirements, then he wouldn't need to bother himself with adoption or surrogacy. They could have their own child, created from both their genes and carried by one of them.

He felt giddy at the thought alone; if he succeeded in adjusting the potion, not only would it give them the child they wanted, but it would also mean a breakthrough in the potion field. As far as he could recall, nobody had ever attempted to create a fertility potion for males – why would they, when women were there to bear children? Why would a man think of carrying his own child, while a woman was equipped for it?

Maybe there had been gay couples before, who wished they could carry their own children, but they always resorted to either adoption or surrogacy. They wouldn't spend time trying to create a fertility potion for men when they had other, easier, options.

But if Draco managed to do this … He would not only give his lover what he desired, but he could help other couples too. And wasn't that something that Harry had suggested he should do? Using his potions skills to help other people.

A smirk adorned his face and he exited his lab, closing the door and locking it behind him. Already his mind was going over the ingredients, checking off which ones he had in stock and which ones he would need to acquire. He had everything, bar the Unicorn blood (he had run out of that one when he had made that batch of Organ regrowth potion) and the piece of a womb. Unicorn blood he could find in the Apothecary. It would be expensive of course, but it wasn't as if he was poor.  
The womb however would provide the most difficult challenge. Where would he find an organ like that? It wasn't as if that was put on the organ donation list of which Brewers could buy pieces.

He glanced at the clock. Five thirty. He had half an hour, maybe an hour before Harry would arrive home.

He walked up the stairs of their cosy home and made his way to his private office. To make sure his documents didn't get filthy – which they would be if they were kept in the lab – Draco had made one of their three guest rooms into his private office. In it, he had a desk, on which parchment, ink, quills and documents were placed orderly; a comfortable chair that cushioned the contours of his body; two photos on the wall, one being of him and Harry laughing and the other one of him with his parents; two chairs placed in front of his desk for customers and a large cabinet in which he kept his Potions books, documents and files of customers.

He crossed the room and came to a halt in front of the large window. It looked out on their garden and as usual, the English weather didn't disappoint. It had been raining all week and today was no exception. Dark grey clouds had gathered over the landscape and big fat drops of rain clattered against the window and slid down the glass.

He linked his hands together behind his back and stared out of the window, trying to figure out how he would get his hands on a piece of a womb.

Obviously the Apothecary wouldn't be helpful – they only sold regular ingredients like plants and animal parts, not human organs. He could try and write to the Organ Donor Commission, but he doubted he would receive a positive reply. Never mind that they wouldn't have that particular organ in stock, they would ask too many questions. Usually they just delivered the pieces and took their payment and left it at that – it wasn't their business what their customers did with the parts; something that the Ministry wasn't particularly happy about, because both Light and Dark Wizards could get their hands on those parts, no questions asked. But if he asked for a piece of a womb, they would most definitely want to know what on earth he could be doing with that organ.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He had only one option left. He didn't want to do it, but it was the only way he could get his hands on the last ingredient.

He sat down behind his desk, grabbed a quill, dipped it into the ink and started to write his letter. Harry would most surely disapprove if he knew who exactly Draco was contacting, but the blond man wasn't particularly inclined to tell his lover the truth.

This was one of the few times where Draco thanked his luck that Harry wasn't too interested in his job and would therefore not inquire as to why Draco would seek out the help of those people.

After the war, a lot of Dark Wizards had been put in Azkaban, but some of them managed to escape capture and laid low. They didn't even dare to show their faces in Knockturn Alley, which had been the meeting place for conducting shady business until the end of the war. If one wanted to contact them, they would have to go through a lot of trouble to even reach a contact person.

Fortunately for Draco, his father had acquired several contact persons who were content to do the dirty business in exchange for some Galleons. After his father had been imprisoned, he had sworn he would never use those contacts, preferring to clean his hands off of all the shady business his father had taken part of before he was captured. But this was an emergency. If _they_ couldn't find the last ingredient, then it would never be found.

While he wasn't scared of using Dark spells or contacting those persons to strike a deal, he didn't want someone to be killed for his request, and so put that in his letter. They could do everything it would take to get that organ, save for killing someone. He didn't want to stoop that low.

Having sealed his letter, he walked back downstairs, crossed the kitchen and opened a door that led to a little shed, built next to their house, and which housed two birds: a brown owl named Horus which belonged to Harry and a hawk named Eloria which belonged to Draco.

"Eloria, take this to Xavier," he murmured and golden eyes gave him a sharp look before the hawk allowed him to tie the letter around her paw. She hopped to the window sill and after shaking her feathers a bit, she flew out.

Concluding he couldn't do anything else for now, he decided to prepare dinner.

* * *

"Draco, Eloria brought a package with her," Harry announced five days later when they were having breakfast. He had gone to the shed to feed his owl while Draco had set the table and was cooking two eggs.

He looked up sharply and accepted the package, glancing at the sender's name. _Xavier Linsing_. The package could only mean one thing. He hid his smirk and put the package on the counter, secure in the knowledge that Harry was too polite to snoop in it. He could finally begin making his preparations then.

"Do you have to go out today?" Harry questioned and thanked him when he placed the boiled egg in front of him.

Draco shook his head and sat down with his own boiled egg. "No, I just need to attend to some orders. When does your shift end?"

Harry grimaced and took a sip of his camomile tea. "Around nine tonight. Alissa fell sick yesterday so we're momentarily short staffed."

"Don't overwork yourself." Grey eyes narrowed.

"I won't," Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

Not long after that, he stood up and after placing his dirty dishes in the sink, he walked over to Draco and kissed him softly. "What do you think of a small break in two weeks? I'm entitled to a few days off," He smiled and his emerald green eyes glittered.

"About time," Draco smirked and nodded. "I'll make sure to not accept any orders by then."

* * *

When Harry had left through the Floo to the hospital, Draco quickly did the dishes and after directing the last plate to its appropriate place with his wand, he grabbed the package and unlocked the door of the cellar, which acted as his private lab. With a flip of his wand, the candles were lit and provided light to work by.

His heart started to beat wildly and adrenaline coursed through his veins. Finally, finally his plan could start. He could prepare the potion, make the right adjustments and after having it tested on test subjects, he could explain it to Harry and give him finally the family he deserved to have.

A Slicing hex made quick work of the paper and rope binding the package and he pulled the lids of the box open. The womb, coloured a dark brown reddish colour, was put into a glass beaker and Preservative charms were put on it to make sure it didn't spoil.

Having memorized the potion, he set the womb aside and began collecting the other ingredients, weighing them and then putting the right amount on his worktable. Once he had gathered all the ingredients, he placed a golden cauldron on the worktable and with a swish of his wand, a small fire had sprung underneath the bottom of the cauldron. The cauldron was filled for three quarters with water.

The next four hours were spent dropping the ingredients in the right order on the right time in the water, stirring it clockwise every time. A frown marred his forehead and all his focus was concentrated on the potion. He couldn't afford to make mistakes now; normally the potion should work like usual, but what if his test subject (a male white rat) rejected the newly formed organ? After all, it didn't normally belong in a male body.

What could he do if such a thing occurred? What good would this potion do, if the body just ended up rejecting the womb?

The potion required half an hour of rest and when that moment arrived, just before he had to add a piece of the womb, he stepped back and sat down on the wooden chair he kept for this sort of moments.

He needed to find something that would make the male body accept the womb as a natural organ and not try to reject it because it was something foreign. He couldn't think of any potion that would force the body to accept the foreign organ.

How did Healers force a body to accept foreign organs? Surely there must have been cases in which the body tried to reject the new organ. He could ask Harry, but the dark haired man wasn't stupid. He would know Draco was up to something if he asked that and he wanted to keep this project a secret until he knew for sure that it worked. He didn't want to get Harry's hopes up if the end result wasn't satisfying at all.

_But wait …_

Harry kept some of his Healing books at home in case he had a tough case that he needed to work on after his hours. Draco had never approved of that, arguing resting would be better instead of forcing his body to keep absorbing information, but this time he was grateful for it. Maybe he could find a solution in one of those books.

Glancing at the potion to make sure he still had some time left before he had to add the final ingredient, he quickly walked up the stairs and exited his lab, running up the next stairs to reach their small library. Walking past a few bookcases, he stopped in front of a small one, painted in white. His grey silver eyes slid over the titles, dismissing the first two rows immediately when it became clear those books were just about the different illnesses and how to treat them.

He nearly wanted to give up, when he reached the last row. He kneeled and to his delight, he saw a book titled '_Donor transplantation: a guide_' which was hidden between two thick volumes.

A small grin appeared on his face and he grabbed the book, pulling a bit to free it from the bookcase. He opened it and read the index. Finding the page he was looking for, he hastily browsed through the book, stopping when he landed on the right page.

He read the information provided on the left page and memorized it. The Healers had indeed invented a spell that made sure the body wouldn't reject foreign objects like an organ or substances like potions. It was of course a Latin spell and it was a bit complicated, because it had to be spoken in a certain tempo; not too quick, not too slow. The spell had to be casted right after the last ingredient was added or before the patient swallowed a potion.

He took the time to memorize the spell; if he botched it up, he could start the whole process over again. As a Brewer, he was used to sometimes remaking a potion, because mistakes could happen, but he needed to succeed in this potion from the first try.

Draco could already envision how happy Harry would be once he got to hear that one of them could carry a child. A child that would be of the both of them.

He placed the book back and stood up, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Being in a state of excitement was not good when dealing with potions.

He went back to his lab and grabbed his wand. Using the Slicing hex again, he cut off a slice of the organ and levitated it carefully in the potion that lit up when it absorbed the latest addition. Not wasting any time, Draco started to recite the spell carefully, keeping his eyes on the potion, making the right complicated wand movement with his wand.

A moss green mist seemed to form in the air and it slowly sunk in the cauldron. For a moment, the potion turned a dark grey before it changed back to its original dark purple colour.

Then it was finally done.

Draco released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding in and felt the tension, gathered around his neck and shoulders, leave. He sunk down on the chair and stared at the cauldron.

It was done. As far as he could see, he had managed to adjust the potion.

But there was no cause for victory yet. He needed to check if the potion really worked.

His hand reached out to grab a colourless vial, but before he could grab it, he had to still his trembling hand first, cursing at himself. He was not a first year anymore. He had a mastery in Potions for Merlin's sake.

With a steady hand, he lifted the vial and grabbed a ladle to pour some of the potion in the vial. He put a Preservation charm over the cauldron and then walked to a shelf, hidden from sight by a cabinet. On it, several other vials were put, each one of them containing a certain potion that Draco himself had made or created from scratch.

Finding the vial he was looking for, he grabbed it, the potion having a bright pink colour. It was a Lust potion.

With the two vials in his hands, he crossed his lab and bent down over a sturdy wooden table. On it was a big cage in which two rats were sitting, eyeing him warily. They were male rats of course; in this case he had no need for a female rat. Opening the first vial, he froze the two rats, opened the cage and carefully let a few drops of the blue coloured potion fall in the mouth of the rat nearest to him. He waited for a few minutes and the rat seemed to get uncomfortable. Frowning, he released the Petrificus Totalus spell and put the rat under a Binding spell instead. It would be free to move a bit, but not much and it certainly couldn't run away or make any other attempt at an escape.

The rat seemed to pant a bit, but as far as Draco could see, it wasn't in any real pain. More discomfort, as if he had eaten something bad and his stomach was paying the price for it.

When the rat seemed to calm down after ten minutes, he froze it again and uncorked the next vial. Both the rats got a small dose of the bright pink potion in their mouths.

Closing the cage again, he lifted the spell off of the vermin and casted a Silencing spell around the cage before returning back to his worktable. He had no need to hear or see the rats coupling. He shuddered at the thought. That was simply too disgusting.

After he had cleaned up and put the rest of the potion away, he worked on the orders he had received. He only stopped once to put some food in the cage for the rats (who seemed too preoccupied with their coupling to even notice the food) and to make himself a sandwich before returning back to his brewing.

By the time he finally stopped, he had completed six orders and he reeked like the potions – which was not a pleasant smell.

Grimacing he put everything back to order and after ensuring the rats had enough food and water, he left his lab, locking it before making his way to the shower.

The hot water soothed his muscles and he groaned in satisfaction. His shoulders and back ached from the hunched position he had been in almost the whole day and he arched his back, hissing when twin bolts of pain shot through his shoulders.

Assured he smelt good again, he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, slipping into his silk pyjamas.

It was nine thirty now and knowing from experience Harry wouldn't feel up to eating a full meal and he himself was too tired to prepare one, he simply chose to make some soup to fill their stomachs with.

When the clock announced it was four to ten, Draco could hear from his position in the kitchen the Floo flaring up and Harry stumbling out of it. He rolled his eyes. Even after all these years, Harry had never managed to exit a Floo gracefully.

"Hey Draco." He felt two arms slipping around his waist and he squeezed an arm softly and turned around.

Harry was a mess: his hair was even messier than usual, he looked pale with bags underneath his eyes and there seemed to be stains from potions on his shirt. He swayed a little and Draco huffed, directing him to the table with a stern glare to which Harry responded with a sheepish smile.

"What have I told you about overworking yourself?"

"I'm sorry," Harry murmured and rubbed his temples. "I actually had planned to leave earlier, but then two patients were brought in with severe wounds and it was a hell to try and close them. By the time we finally had figured out which Dark spell had caused those wounds, one of them was nearly dead because of blood loss, so we had to search for his blood type to give him more blood."

"And there were no other Healers present that could have taken over?" Draco asked sceptically and brought the pot with vegetable soup over the table, directing bowls to their places with his wand together with the eating utensils and bread.

"They were busy with their own cases," Harry replied and poured the soup in their bowls.

"Either Saint Mungos needs to acquire more staff or you need to be less of a hero and try to give cases to others instead of always taking them," Draco sneered.

Green eyes, that were darkened with fatigue stared at him. "Not now, Draco, I don't want to fight now. I'm too tired," he sighed and started to eat.

Draco stared at him with narrowed eyes before he sighed too. "You know I'm worried that you overwork yourself," he muttered in self-defence.

A tanned hand reached out and squeezed his own in reassurance. He looked up to see Harry smiling tiredly. "I know and I appreciate your concern, though it isn't necessary. I know where my limits are and I'm not planning on surpassing those. This was just a hectic day. The board already promised they would hire more Healers and Mediwizards so hopefully it will all calm down soon again."

"Fine; that doesn't mean I like it though," Draco murmured.

Harry chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

Three months later, Draco could finally conclude that his project was a success. The male rat had been able to give birth to a litter of three. He had immediately investigated the new-borns to make sure they didn't have any illnesses or had suffered in any other way from their unnatural birth. They were as healthy as they would have been if they had been born from a female rat.

That wasn't to say it had been easy. The rat had miscarried the first litter. Draco had adjusted the potion once more and this time the formula did work. Of course the male rat wasn't able to nurse the babies, but Draco fed them and kept an eye on them to check if their growth was in any way stumped.

When the rats were full grown and it appeared they were as healthy as any other rat, he let them all go and they disappeared in the fields.

Finally satisfied with the results, he made another batch, this time to show it to Harry. From his observation, the potion didn't work completely like it should. After the birth, the rat had expelled the womb so it seemed that the body did reject the foreign organ after all, but only after the birth. This was not something that bothered Draco. As long as the potion worked and would give them the ability to have their own children, their own family, it didn't matter to him whether the organ was permanent or not.

He had just filled a vial with the potion when the bell, ringing loudly through the whole house, made him startle.

With a scowl, he placed the vial on the shelf next to the door and cleaning himself up a bit, he walked upstairs to see who needed his attention.

* * *

When Harry came home that afternoon after his morning shift with a headache that had been bothering him the whole morning, he saw Draco placing a notebook, ink and a few quills in his bag.

He frowned and placed his own bag next to the couch. "Draco, where are you going?"

Draco looked up and gave him a quick kiss on his mouth. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave for a few hours. One of my clients found an old Potion's book but he wants me to take a look at it, to confirm its authenticity. I'll be back around nine, but I'll try to be home sooner, okay?"

"Okay," Harry murmured and they shared one sweet kiss before Draco left the house to Apparate.

"Fuck," he muttered and rubbed his forehead. The headache had started around nine this morning and it still hadn't disappeared. He had thought that if he ignored it, it would go away, but obviously that wasn't the case.

Maybe Draco had a potion that would quickly get rid of his headache. The potions he had weren't nearly as quickly to take effect as those of Draco and he often swallowed one of Draco's potions because they healed him quicker.

Still rubbing his forehead, he opened the door that let to Draco's private lab and ascended the stairs, casting a Lumos so that he wouldn't trip. Arriving at the bottom, he squinted his eyes and studied the shelf next to the door, where Draco kept potions to cure headaches and stomach aches. The regular illnesses thus.

He grabbed the first vial he found and studied it. The Headache cure potion had a deep blue colour (he could only remember the different potions by their different colours) and this one appeared to have it as well. Heh, he was lucky then; the first try was already the right option.

Feeling nausea creeping up (something he always got once a headache stayed for more than two hours), he quickly chucked down the potion and grimaced at the slimy taste. God he absolutely loathed the taste of potions. Was it too much to ask for a nice tasting potion?

He decided to go rest for a bit. He hadn't brought any cases with him and he didn't feel like going out or reading.

When he arrived in the bedroom (which was painted a very light blue, with a plush white carpet and a king size bed with a lot of soft pillows) he pulled off his shoes, slid out of his clothes and quickly threw on some shirt and shorts before he slid underneath the sheets with a satisfied sigh. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

He woke up to the feeling of something warm touching his neck and shoulder. Stretching, he turned around and came face to face with a smirking Draco, who was lying next to him on his side. His jacket hung on a chair next to the window together with his bag.

"Hey," Harry murmured and accepted the kiss Draco gave him. "How late is it?"

"Around eight," Draco replied. "Sorry I woke you up."

A smile bloomed on Harry's face. "It's okay. I slept long enough," he blushed.

"Are you not feeling well?" Draco shifted and sat up, reclining against the mountain of pillows. Harry sat up as well, letting the sheets slip down until they pooled around his hips.

"Had a headache a few hours ago, but I took a potion and now it's gone. I felt a bit tired so I went to catch some sleep," he replied and rubbed his eyes.

"So you're feeling okay now?" Draco's light tone of voice made him look at the blond with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?" he asked, amusement ringing through his voice.

Draco smirked and swung his leg around Harry's hips until he straddled him, his weight leaning on his arms, which were put on either side of Harry's head. "Well, I was thinking we could skip the dinner for a while and instead have dessert first," he murmured, his pupils wide with arousal.

A smile curled around Harry's lips and he reached up to place a kiss on Draco's mouth. "I've always preferred desserts more than dinner," he whispered and laughed when Draco immediately started to shed his clothes like a cat shed fur.

* * *

"Harry, maybe you should let another Healer look at you."

Draco frowned when he closed the front door behind him. He had visited Blaise for a few hours, the man having convinced him to come with the mention he had found a Potions handbook from the Middle Ages.

He had expected to come home, hearing Harry cooking. Instead he heard the voice of Granger. What was she doing here?

"There's nothing wrong with me," Harry replied, but his voice sounded scratchy and he couldn't hide the weakness colouring his voice.

Draco frowned and put his jacket away and placed his shoes against the wall. Was Harry sick? Why hadn't he noticed that sooner?

"Harry, you've been throwing up for the past month. That's not normal," Granger huffed and the clinking of cups could be heard. "Even if you're fine most of the time, throwing up that much isn't normal and certainly not healthy. Just ask another Healer to examine you. What could it hurt?"

Harry sighed. "Fine, 'Mione. I'll ask Patrice to examine me."

"Good. And tell Malfoy about it. He has the right to know. It surprises me that he hasn't noticed it yet," she sniffed.

"It's not like I throw up when he's there to hear it," he mumbled.

She sighed. "Listen, I have to go. I promised Fleur I would help her organizing Billy's birthday party. You'll be there as well, right?"

"Of course I'll be there," Harry reassured her.

The sound of heels hitting the tiles sounded and Draco came face to face with Granger who regarded him warily.

"What's wrong with Harry?" he asked brusquely. Though he and Harry had been a couple for a few years already, he, Granger and Weasley only managed to fake politeness for Harry's sake. If it was up to Draco, he wouldn't talk to them at all. He was sure the feeling was mutual.

"He has been throwing up in the mornings for the last month," Granger frowned. "Make sure he sees a Healer."

He nodded and watched her go to the foyer to use the Floo.

"Why didn't you tell me you are sick?" He frowned when he entered the kitchen.

Harry looked at him; his face pale, his back hunched. "It's nothing serious," he muttered and looked away.

Draco sighed. "Any other symptoms aside from expelling your stomach?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Not really; sometimes I'm really tired, but that's just because I've been expelling the content of my stomach a lot," Harry grimaced.

"I'll tell Laurence to give you a check-up," Draco announced and put the kettle on the stove to brew some more tea.

Harry frowned and stared at him. "That's the Malfoy Healer," he replied, distrust ringing through his voice.

"Yes, he is," Draco nodded calmly. "What of it?"

"I can get a check-up provided by one of my colleagues. There's no need to call Laurence," his dark haired lover replied and took a sip of his tea.

"Yes and I trust your colleagues with your health as much as I trusted my father to give his approval about our relationship," Draco deadpanned and turned around after having lit the fire underneath the kettle. He crossed his arms and stared Harry down. "I feel more reassured about Laurence examining you, than a colleague of yours. There's no compromising or discussing about this, Harry."

Dark green eyes glowered at him before they looked away sullenly.

* * *

"Thank you for your prompt arrival," Draco said when the Floo activated and a grey haired man with sharp, dark brown eyes came out of the fire place. He was dressed in a dark purple cloak and had a small, black bag with him.

Laurence nodded to him in greeting. "Of course I came here as quickly as I could. It's my duty as the personal Healer of this family to ensure the health of every family member," he replied calmly. "Now can you tell me something about the symptoms?"

"He has been throwing up daily for the last month and often feels tired. But he doesn't feel sick the entire day. His sickness usually manifests itself during the early morning," Draco informed the Healer, while they made their way to the living room where Harry was waiting with crossed arms and tightly pressed lips. He still didn't see the need of calling the family Healer when he could simply ask one of his colleagues to do the examination.

"Good morning, Mister Potter," Laurence greeted him and placed his bag on the floor before peering in Harry's face. "Mister Malfoy has informed me of the symptoms. Have you felt nauseous this morning?"

"Yes," Harry nodded reluctantly, noticing Draco hovering in the door opening from the corner of his eyes.

"Hm, well, let's examine you," Laurence murmured and took his wand. A quick Examiniora spell later and the tip of his wand glowed a soft white, with which he slowly scanned Harry's body, starting from his head and making his way downwards. "Please lay down for a minute so that I can examine your stomach," he said gently when the tip of his wand started to glow a pale blue – a sign there was something amiss.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, having recognized the colour easily but laid down without protest. He really wanted to know what the hell was wrong with him. He had suspected a mere stomach bug at first, but the potions for it didn't work at all.

His stomach muscles contracted a bit when Laurence softly pushed in it with a concentrated look on his face. His mouth tightened and his eyes narrowed.

"Laurence?" Draco questioned softly, becoming wary when he noticed the frown on Laurence's face. He came to stand behind the couch and laid his hand on Harry's shoulder, telling him silently he was there for him.

"This is very peculiar," Laurence muttered and grabbed his wand again. This time he made a complicated mark in the air and one minute later a parchment appeared in his hands. His eyes flashed across the parchment and he became more concerned.

_How very peculiar …_

"Laurence? Do you know what is wrong with Harry?" Draco sharpened his voice to gather Laurence's attention.

The Healer looked up, a frown marring his forehead. "I have a suspicion yes, but I must be wrong."

"Why? What's wrong?" Harry asked and sat up.

"You may or may not know this, but I take pride in the fact that I always figure out what illness has weakened my patients," Laurence started slowly while lowering the parchment. He stared thoughtfully at Harry. "With the danger of sounded arrogant – for which I apologize profusely – I can safely say I have never diagnosed a patient wrong. However, in your case, I must be wrong with my diagnose."

"How so?" Draco questioned impatiently.

"According to my examination, Mister Potter is suffering from something that most women experience in their lives," Laurence continued calmly, though his eyes betrayed his worry and incredulity.

"Laurence, stop being so vague and just tell us what is wrong with Harry," Draco bit out harshly and he felt Harry squeezing his hand as to calm him.

Fuck being calm; he wanted to know what made Harry this sick.

"It appears that Mister Potter is two months pregnant," Laurence finally dropped the bomb.

Silence rang heavily through the room.

"What?" Harry finally managed to blurt out, his green eyes wide with incredulity. "This is not a time to joke around. Seriously, what is wrong with me?"

"I have never made a joke concerning my patients, Mister Potter," Laurence answered stiffly. "You asked me to diagnose you and this is the result: according to my examination, you're suffering from pregnancy and are currently two months far. The nausea you have been experiencing combined with the fatigue are symptoms commonly experienced by pregnant people."

"But that can't be. I'm a guy, I don't have a womb," Harry muttered dazed. "And I'm not a hermaphrodite either. You must have made a mistake!"

"Mister Potter, while I do understand your confusion, as I am quite befuddled myself with this result, I have never made a mistake during my whole career," Laurence replied coldly. "This parchment clearly says you have managed to somehow acquire a womb and as you are aware of, sexual intercourse without protection can lead to pregnancy. You are a Healer yourself; do you really think I would joke about something as serious as this?"

"But, how is this even possible?" Harry asked shocked. His whole body started to feel numb and he began to feel a bit lightheaded. This had to be a mistake. Him pregnant? That was just impossible; that defied the simple laws of nature. No man could get pregnant. Somehow Laurence must have slipped up and made a mistake.

"I know how this is possible," Draco suddenly said calmly.

Both Laurence and Harry turned to stare at him.

"Oh? Pardon my impudence but how come you know this is possible?" Laurence raised an eyebrow.

"I'd like to talk to Harry alone about this," Draco told him determined. "Thank you for the examination, Laurence."

"I apologize, but I must insist that I hear the reason for this," Laurence replied, putting his wand back.

"I apologize, Laurence, but I'm afraid that's something between my partner and I," Draco answered calmly. "All I can tell is that this is created by a potion of which I know exactly how it works."

Laurence sighed and nodded. "Very well. Please call me in case you acquire my assistance," he murmured and then made his way out of the room, leaving through the Floo again.

"Draco, what's the meaning of this? Do you really know how this is possible?" Harry asked bewildered and swallowed.

The blond sighed and took a seat next to Harry, holding his left hand between his own. "Listen, before I explain this, can you answer a question for me?"

"I'll try to," Harry replied warily. Absently he wondered why he wasn't freaking out that much. Apparently Draco wasn't surprised to hear that he was pregnant, even though it should be impossible. Maybe once the shock wore off, he would start freaking out.

"Have you ever lied about having a children wish?" Draco asked, his tone of voice ruthless, his grey eyes staring at him with a hard look.

Harry's head reared back as if he was smacked. "What are you talking about? I told you I don't want any children. I'm happy with you," he replied irritated.

"Liar."

"Excuse me?"

"Nearly half a year ago, you got drunk because of a situation at your work. It was that case about that gay couple; do you remember that?"

Harry stiffened. Oh yes, he clearly remembered what that case was about.

"You got inebriated and told me that you wished we could get children of our own," Draco continued calmly. "When I asked you why you never told me about your children wish, you evaded the question and went to bed."

"Draco, I …" he was cut off when Draco raised his hand.

"First of all, you have to realize that you hurt me by not confiding in me about your children wish," Draco murmured, never taking his eyes off of Harry who looked down at his lap, feeling uncomfortable. "I always assumed you meant it when you said you didn't want any children. That's the only reason why I never pushed about that subject. But after hearing your remorse about never being able to have our own children, I started thinking about it. You know that I love you and would do anything to make you happy, right?"

Harry nodded, not daring to raise his eyes. He could feel his blood rushing through his veins and he started to feel uncomfortably warm.

"Well, I decided that we should be able to have our own children. I want to see you happy, Harry and I know that you really want children. After ruling out adoption and surrogacy for obvious reasons, I decided to use my skills and managed to adjust a potion to meet my requirements."

"Potion?" Harry whispered.

Draco inclined his head. "It took me quite a while, but I managed to create a male fertility potion. When ingested, it grows a womb inside the male body and it stays there the entire pregnancy and it's expelled after the birth." He took a deep breath and Harry could feel his hands clenching around his own. "I was planning to tell you about the potion but it must have slipped my mind with the sudden influx of orders I received."

Pale slender digits came into view and pulled his chin up, forcing him to look Draco right in his eyes. "I placed that potion on the shelf next to the door," the blond continued softly. "Harry, be honest; have you swallowed a potion that I made in the last three months?"

Harry rankled his brain and his breath hitched when he remembered the afternoon he had a headache and had went down to Draco's lab to swallow a potion. "I – I took one against a headache I had a couple of months ago," he murmured finally.

"Which colour did it have?"

"A blue colour; you said the headache cure potions always have a blue colour so I looked for that," Harry replied and he felt his nails digging in the palm of his hands.

Draco nodded thoughtfully. "The male fertility potion has nearly the exact same shade. Instead of the headache cure potion, you took the male fertility one by mistake."

"What? So it means it's true that I'm – I'm pregnant?" Harry squeaked horrified and he could swear his heart missed a beat. Him pregnant? He was carrying a baby? A real baby inside his body? A baby that would really grow?

"Yes; this is not the way I wanted you to find about the potion, but nonetheless I'm happy that it worked." A bright smile suddenly broke on Draco's face which made Harry blink in bewilderment. "Aren't you happy as well? Now we finally can get the family we wanted. And it will be our baby, a baby that only shares our genes and nothing of someone else."

"Wait, so we're keeping it?" Harry asked dazed. This was all too much to take in on one day. So he was pregnant, carrying his own baby, while being male. This wasn't normal at all.

"Of course." Now it was Draco's turn to sound befuddled. "You always wanted to have children, no? And now you're carrying our baby. Isn't that great?"

Harry snatched his hand back and shot up, storming away from the couch and leaning against the opposite wall, staring at Draco who looked at him shocked. "Draco, do you understand what you have done?" he began, feeling his heart beat wildly.

"Yes, I gave you what you wanted all along," Draco answered slowly, furrowing his eyebrows. "Why aren't you happy now?"

"Because this isn't normal!" Harry burst out and waved his arms wildly. "Draco, I'm a freaking guy! I'm not supposed to get pregnant! I'm supposed to be the one who knocks someone up, not be the one who gets knocked up!"

A sneer appeared on Draco's face and he stood up as well, though he kept standing in front of the couch. "You're not knocking up anyone. You're mine, Harry," he said heatedly.

"I didn't say I wanted to knock someone up," Harry replied impatiently. "I'm saying that what you did, is not normal. For Merlin's sake, Draco, have you given any thought about how our family and friends are going to react? How the public will react? Men are not supposed to get pregnant."

"Why are you being so difficult about this? You want children and I managed to create a way to give you our own," Draco sighed impatiently and glared at Harry. "Our family and friends will accept this; otherwise they can stay the fuck away from us. And I don't give one shit about what the public thinks of this. This is our life, our baby and they don't have any business with it."

"Have you ever considered that I don't want to carry a baby?" Harry bit out and clenched his hands in anger.

"Well, it's too late now, isn't it? While I would have wanted to tell you about the potion before you ingested it, it's not that big of a deal. It's the end result that matters and I'm quite satisfied with that," Draco replied with a smirk. "Aren't you happy? We won't have to depend on surrogate mothers or adoption. Our child will be a perfect mix of us both and nobody will be able to take our child away from us."

"Who says I want to carry this child? Who says I don't want to have it removed?" Harry snapped and he felt his magic rising up in response to his anger. He was panicking right now; he was carrying a baby and he was nowhere near ready for that. How was he supposed to handle this? He had been completely content living his life without children of his own, contenting himself with being the uncle to Ron and Hermione's child and being the godfather of Teddy. And now he was suddenly knocked up and was carrying a baby?

"Because you want children." Draco frowned and stared at him quizzical as if he couldn't understand why Harry could possibly object against this. "You admitted that. I just gave you what you wanted. Why would you abort our child?"

"Because it's not natural! I'm not supposed to carry children!" Harry shouted frustrated and glared at Draco.

Draco pursed his lips together and his glare burned in Harry's eyes. "Why are you complaining? Who cares if it's considered natural or not? You're not going to abort our child," he growled.

"And who are you to stop me from doing that? It's my body! You can't force me to carry this, this thing!" Harry hissed in his panicked rage.

Draco snapped. "Our child is not a thing!"

Before Harry could raise a shield, a red crackling wave of magic exploded from Draco's body and hit him straight in the chest, smacking his head against the wall. An exploding pain seared through his head and he slumped down on the ground, welcoming the comfortable arms of unconsciousness.

* * *

When Harry regained consciousness, he found he was lying in their bed, the sheets pulled up to his shoulders, a couple of soft cushions supporting his head. The exploding pain had faded until it was merely a dull throbbing.

"Ah good, you're awake," Draco's relieved voice made him turn his head a bit to the right and he squinted. The blond stepped away from the window and crossed the room, to take a seat on the bed. He stretched out his hand and stroked over Harry's hair.

"What happened?" Harry murmured confused.

"We had a fight and I couldn't control myself. My magic made you slam against the wall and you lost consciousness," Draco answered softly and he looked a bit pained. "I'm so sorry for hurting you. That wasn't my intention at all. I should have controlled myself."

"Hey, you don't have to apologize," Harry murmured and raised his hand to touch a soft, pale cheek. "I know you didn't mean to."

"I still should have controlled myself better. I'm not a child anymore who gets magical outburst when he's upset," Draco growled frustrated and he glared. "I could have seriously hurt you or the baby."

Harry froze. Right, the baby. How could he have forgotten about that?

"Draco …"

The Malfoy heir sighed and looked at him tiredly. "Right, we need to talk about the baby." He looked away for a moment before his grey eyes glanced at the other man again. "Can you please listen to me first before you say anything about it?"

Harry opened his mouth, but after noticing Draco's solemn look, he closed it again and nodded, grimacing when that slight movement made a flash of pain shot through his head.

"Here, take this first. It's a Headache cure potion," A vial with dark blue liquid was handed to him and he quickly downed it, sighing a bit in relief when he felt the potion taking effect.

"Now I understand why you are a bit freaked out," Draco began carefully. "I know this must come as a shock to you, especially because you didn't know of my plans. Let me first assure you that no harm would befall you during the pregnancy or the birth. I did a lot of research and had test subjects to make sure that the potion and subsequently the pregnancy wouldn't harm or kill you. If I even had the slightest idea that you could be harmed, I would never have put that finished potion on my shelf where you can reach it." He took a deep breath. "The reason why I invented a potion like this, is because I want to make you happy."

"Draco …"

"No, let me speak. You may think that you're over your children wish, but Harry, you never lie when you're drunk." Grey eyes stared at him softly and Harry looked down, feeling uncomfortable. "I didn't know you still wanted children and I'm hurt that you didn't tell me about it. I thought we had sworn to never keep secrets from each other?"

Harry felt his cheeks flush in shame. "I know, but I didn't want to make you feel inadequate or so, just because we couldn't have children. I didn't want you to worry that I would one day choose a girl just because of my children wish. And you never gave the impression that you cared much for children anyway," he pointed out and looked up again.

Draco inclined his head and pursed his lips thoughtfully. "I know that I have never been … very enthusiastic when it came to the subject of children, but I wouldn't mind having one of my own. I just had given up on that thought, because I had chosen you as my partner and you seemed fine with the no children issue. But when I found out that you still wanted children …" He shook his head. "I want you to be honest with me now, Harry. Do you or do you not want to have children with me?"

Harry bit his lower lip hard and he glanced away, his heart pounding faster in his chest. Of course he still wanted to have children with Draco. That wish had always been there, buried in his sub consciousness, because the thought of never having children with Draco _hurt_.

But because he didn't want to lose Draco and in the end decided that a happy relationship with Draco was far more important than trying to gain a child and losing it, he had buried that wish, resigning himself to just be the fun uncle and godfather to Teddy and the children of Ron and Hermione.

But sometimes, sometimes when he saw Ron playing with his children, sometimes when he had Teddy over for a visit and saw how well he and Draco got along, it made him long to have children of their own. A baby they could raise and that would be completely theirs. A proof of their love for each other. And then to realize that he would never have that … it hurt and it was depressing. And so incredibly unfair. Why were other couples allowed to have children, but not them? Why could other couples conceive or adopt children with ease, while they would be regarded with distrust, because Draco was still considered evil to many people? How was that fair at all? Why couldn't they have the chance to have a child they could raise with love?

But he had chosen for Draco. He knew what he had gotten himself into when he said yes to Draco's proposition for a date. Knew what would happen if he came out of the closet and announced his relationship with Draco.

He wouldn't give up Draco. He would never want to or be able to. But that didn't mean his desire to have children of their own had lessened …

"Harry? Answer me please."

Harry swallowed and his hands gripped the sheets. "Of course I want children with you," he finally whispered.

Draco sighed and to Harry's surprise he noted that it was a relief sigh. "That's what I wanted to hear," Draco smiled. "That's why I made the decision to create that potion. I want to make you happy, Harry and I know that having children would make you happy."

"But Draco, it's still not normal for men to be pregnant," Harry retorted frustrated. People were still staring at him and glaring at them when they went out in public – how would they react once they heard the news? Once they saw that their 'Chosen One' had somehow managed to get pregnant? Would the child be accepted in society? Or would they regard it as a freak, taunting it and making it unhappy? What if they hurt the child?

Harry couldn't bear the thought of his child being hurt or regarded as a freak by people who thought they knew better. He knew how it felt to be bullied, how it felt to be regarded as a freak and knowing he wouldn't receive any help when one of his bullies found him.

How could he put a child through that?

"Of course there are going to be people who think their opinion is the only right one, who think they have a say in our lives." Draco's eyes got stormy. "But a lot of people won't judge us about it. Think about it, Harry. I made a potion that could give other gay couples hope of having their own baby. They wouldn't have to depend anymore on a surrogate, fearing that their child would be taken away from them. They could have a child that will look like them, that nobody would be able to take away from them. There will always be people who are going to be judgemental. They still are when it comes to our relationship. But we proved them wrong, didn't we?" He gripped Harry's hand and squeezed. "When people said we wouldn't last long, that we didn't really love each other, we proved them wrong. After these past few years, we're still together and I love you more and more every day. I don't give a shit about what other people think. And if they think of ever hurting our child, I'll make sure they'll regret that. This is our chance, Harry." He kissed him on his forehead. "This is our chance to have a baby of our own, a baby we can love, cherish and protect. A chance to be parents. I know you're probably scared, but we're going to do this together. And in seven months, we'll be able to hold our own baby in our arms."

It was tempting. The thought of finally having his children wish granted, the thought he would finally have a child to love and to cherish … it was what he had dreamt of for so many nights. And Draco was right – so many gay couples could be helped with it. They would be able to have children of their own as well and eventually the Wizarding world would become accepting of it. They wouldn't have a choice if many couples would get children like that.

And Draco had assured him everything would be fine. The pregnancy wouldn't endanger him or the child and even the birth wouldn't be dangerous. Harry knew how much precaution Draco took when he invented new potions. With many people just waiting for a time when he would screw up, he had learnt to do a lot of extensive research, just to make sure that the potion wouldn't harm anyone who took it.

And eventually his hard work had paid off. While many people still distrusted him, they had to admit in the end that he delivered perfect potions.

If Draco said he would be fine, that the baby would be fine …

"You're certain that the baby won't be harmed or that, that the pregnancy won't be dangerous?" Harry finally asked in a rough voice.

Draco came forwards to embrace him. "Harry, when have I ever lied to you?" he asked softly. "I would never endanger you – I'm a hundred percent sure that both you and our baby are going to be fine. The pregnancy will develop like any other pregnancy and the birth will happen without any problems as well. I swear to you that you and our baby are going to be safe."

They would be safe. Both him and the baby would survive the pregnancy without any problems.

Hesitantly, he brought his hand down to his still flat stomach and finally focused his attention, finally feeling a soft pulse, being emitted from the middle of his stomach. His baby's magic had already started to develop. Hermione had told him magical babies started to develop their magic around the second month and the mother could feel that if she concentrated enough.

Harry slowed his breathing down and closed his eyes. The closest he could compare the feeling to that he was getting was the sensation of waves hitting his skin. Like the waves of a calm sea, the baby's magic was pulsing against his hand, letting him know it was growing well.

_His baby._

Growing and developing in his stomach.

Their own baby finally after all those years of longing and supressing that desire. Finally he would have a child of them both.

Slowly a few tears escaped his eyes and when he opened his eyes again, he saw Draco looking at him worriedly.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"Thank you, thank you so much! I love you," Harry whispered with a smile and gripped Draco's head, pulling him towards him to press his lips against the other one's mouth. "I'm so happy. Thank you for giving me this." He went back into the kiss, feeling his tears being wiped away by his now smiling lover.

_Their own baby. Finally after all that time …_

Draco smiled widely into their passionate kiss and embraced Harry tightly.

He knew he had made the right choice. The right choice for making the potion and the right choice for pursuing Harry, even after his mother warned him against it. He knew they were perfect for each other.

_I told you, mother, that I would never regret loving Harry_, he directed the thought at his absent mother.

Soon they would need to start making preparations for the new arrival and they would have to inform their closest friends of the joyful news, but for now they were content to be with each other and bask in the knowledge that their love would soon be united in the form of a baby.

* * *

**AN2: It's a fluffy ending, isn't it? At least I consider it fluffy LOL I hope you liked this version of the oneshot. Please leave your thoughts behind in a review!**

**Cuddles**

**Melissa**

**P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2: Version 2

**Author's note: This is the second version. Like I said in the first version, most of the content stays the same, except for the ending, which is entirely different than the first version. Please pay attention to the warnings, because this version is darker than the first.**

**Warnings: Slash (established relationship), MPreg (though nothing explicit; no birth or every stage of pregnancy in this fic); drama, angst, a bit of violence, DarkDraco, version of mindcontrol.**

**Please do remember that this version's ending isn't light hearted at all. If you want the fluffier ending, version 1 is the right option for that. This version contains a DarkDraco (as shown by his actions near the ending) and I guess you could call it mindcontrol as well - I don't know the right word for what Draco does in the end, but I think mindcontrol (or at least a version of it) comes closest to describing it.**

**If you still are interested in reading this version after reading the warnings, then I hope you'll like reading it (is it weird to say that after warning of a dark ending? O_o)**

**Disclaimer: See first version**

* * *

_Potion's mishap: Version 2_

Draco sighed and broodily stared into one of his four cauldrons, where a dark blue liquid was bubbling, the fumes colouring a light blue. Almost absently, he added four maple leaves and watched how the potion turned from a dark blue to a deep brown, bubbling loudly for a moment before it calmed down.

With a wave of his wand, the fire underneath the black cauldron was put out and he took a ladle to scoop up some of the potion, letting it dribble in a clear vial. The sample spluttered for a few seconds and then a cork was put on the vial and silence returned.

He walked over to one of his cabinets, placed in the right corner of his private lab. The cool, metal door slid open and he carefully inserted the vial in its stand before he closed the door again.

While he set about his routine of cleaning his cauldron and other tools and putting away the rest of the ingredients, his mind was busying itself, remembering a particular conversation that had happened three nights ago.

His lover of four years, Harry Potter, had returned from his job as Healer in a dark mood. It had been one of the few times where the young Saviour had grabbed the bottle of Firewhiskey, that they kept stashed in a small cabinet, hidden from sight behind a bookcase. Harry didn't like to get drunk, didn't relish the thought of giving up the control over his body and mind, but occasionally it happened that he wanted the soothing numbness that the alcohol could provide him.

By the time he had exited his private lab after completing another order that Saint Mungos had placed earlier that week, it had been too late to stop Harry from getting drunk. Draco had sighed and had taken his place next to his boyfriend, taking the glass, filled with the sparkling amber coloured liquor, away from his drunken partner.

Knowing instinctively that something bad had happened at work, Draco had pushed his back against the comfortable couch and had clasped one arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry, when drunk, didn't get violent, or extremely happy or overly flirty. No, instead, he was more likely to spit out what bothered him, instead of brooding on it in his own mind.

"_What happened?"_

_Harry sighed and a dark gaze had fallen over his eyes. "Not much," he mumbled._

"_On the contrary, it seems. You being drunk suggests something bad has happened," Draco spoke calmly. He knew he just had to be patient. Wait long enough and Harry would spill the truth easily._

_It was silent for a while. Just when Draco feared his lover had fallen asleep against his shoulder, Harry had opened his mouth and finally spilled what had driven him to alcohol in the first place._

"_You know, that – that woman who agreed to carry a baby for that gay couple?"_

_Draco frowned, bewildered at the strange conversation topic. "You mentioned something about them a few weeks ago, yes."_

"_Well, she gave birth two months ago and normally that couple would get their baby now," Harry continued and he sounded absentminded, as if he was reliving the moment again._

"_Didn't it go as planned?"_

_The black hair tickled his chin when Harry shook his head. "No, that witch said she would keep the baby, didn't want to give her up."_

_Draco stilled before he sighed. "And there's nothing the couple can do to lay claim on the baby?"_

"_Nothing at all."_

"_Well, that is sad for them and a cruel move of the witch, but why are you so down about it?"_

_Harry sat up suddenly and turned to look at him. His emerald green eyes were a bit unfocused, glazed over, but they still managed to look him right in the eyes. "The couple was fighting," he mentioned and his gaze slid to the bookcase, which contained more trinkets than books. "One of them mentioned he regretted the fact that he gave up his wife for the other guy because it meant he couldn't have children now."_

_Draco took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Tension slowly crept up across his spine and made him even more alert._

"_What do you think of it?"_

_They had only briefly spoken about the subject of children. It was when they had been together for a year. They had been reflecting how incredible their change from school arch enemies to tolerated colleagues (they had met again in Saint Mungos, two years after the war when Draco had come to deliver a new potion to deal with depression and Harry had been there to accept the new potion. They had agreed to bury the hatched and five months later, Harry had agreed to go on a date with Draco, after having built up a friendship with the blond) to lovers had been when the subject of children had come up._

_Draco had asked if Harry had ever wanted children and the dark haired young man had looked at him and had smiled, telling him he had enough with Draco and wouldn't trade him in for anything in the world, not even if it meant having children and being able to continue his bloodline._

_That had been the end of their conversation. Draco wasn't particularly fond of children and didn't see the need to continue his bloodline. So he was incredibly relieved to hear that he wouldn't be shoved aside when Harry had decided that a life with children in it was more important than having Draco._

_But now he wondered if Harry hadn't been truthful when they spoke about children._

_Harry bit his lip and his hands clasped together, rubbing slowly against each other. "It – it made me think that they could easily be us, you know," he laughed uneasily._

"_How so?" Grey silver eyes narrowed in distrust and Draco sat up straight._

"_It's just … Sometimes it would be nice if we could have children too, you know. I always dreamt of having a boy and a girl," Harry continued, his voice small now. "It would be nice to have a family with you."_

"_Does this mean you do want children?" Draco asked and he couldn't keep the aghast tone out of his voice. Since when? When had Harry started to harbour a desire for children? Why had he never said anything of it to Draco?_

_Harry looked at him again and then smiled weakly, coming forwards to embrace the blond, burying his face in Draco's shoulder. "I want you. It doesn't matter anymore. I have you and that's all that matters to me. I love you," he murmured and kissed Draco's neck._

_Draco furrowed his eyebrows. "Harry …"_

"_Come to bed?" Harry stood up and swayed for a moment before he stood still. "I want to go to bed now." With that, he stumbled out of the room, up the stairs and by the time Draco had arrived in their room, Harry laid spread out on their bed, dead to the world. He had never been able to hold his liquor for long._

That had been the end of that particular conversation. The following morning Harry had only complained about a murdering headache and seemed to have forgotten everything he had blurted out the night before.

That didn't mean Draco was so quick to forget their conversation. It bothered him to know that Harry secretly had a children wish, yet didn't deem it important enough to tell his partner about it. That shouldn't have surprised him. Harry had always been more selflessly inclined, quick to forget his own needs and wants in favour of those of other people. If he could help someone or make someone happy, he would do everything necessary to make it happen, even if it hurt him in the process.

He had apparently given up on his wish when he got together with Draco. And that just wouldn't do. Draco didn't need for Harry to sacrifice his own happiness. He didn't want Harry to hold back and wanted him to confide in him about all matters.

But how would he approach this subject? If he got Harry so far to listen to him quietly, instead of immediately reassuring him that everything was fine the way it was, then he would still not have any solution for their problem.

He had briefly thought about paying a woman to be a surrogate mother so that she could bear their child, but had thrown that idea out of his head as soon as it had appeared. After the incident with the gay couple in the hospital, Harry wouldn't trust any mention of surrogate mothers. And Draco could indeed not guarantee that the woman wouldn't run off with their child.

Adoption then? That could work, but then the issue arose of him being a Malfoy. Whilst the world trusted him enough to deliver potions for the ill and for anyone that had a need of them, their trust only extended to his potions talent. Aside from that, they still regarded him with distrust and wariness. Would an adoption centre be willing to let him adopt a child? Even with Harry as his partner, they probably would find other objections. There were still people who believed he had Harry under some kind of spell, because that was the only reason why their Saviour would ever bed a suspected Death Eater.

Draco snorted and shook his head, putting the box with Unicorn hair back into the third drawer of a cabinet underneath his work table.

Their distrust didn't really bother him anymore. He had expected it, given who his father was and what he had done during the war, but it would be nice if the public finally accepted that Harry had chosen for _him_ and not for Ginerva Weasley, like so many had hoped. Harry had told him that he and Ginerva had just drifted apart after the war had ended. They had tried for three months, but had to give up in the end when it became clear that their personalities clashed too much. They were both stubborn and not willing to admit the other was right during arguments and had decided it was better to part as friends than as enemies, as would have been the case if they had tried to go on longer.

They still were friends now, though it seemed that the Weasley matriarch was still hoping for them to reconcile.

So both surrogacy and adoption were out of the question then. That left them with no options. Well, not reasonable ones anyway. There was still the option of one of them bedding another woman and have her put under oath to not steal their child, but that would require one of them _sleeping with a woman_. Draco prided himself on being very open minded (he had to be, in order to at least tolerate Harry's friends) but he drew the line on cheating. And even though either of them sleeping with a woman to gain a child wouldn't be technically called cheating, he still couldn't stomach the fact that either of them would be sleeping with a woman.

He knew he had a possessive streak, one that Harry didn't really mind as long as he kept it under control, and he would never allow Harry to sleep with anyone else but him. He himself had no desire whatsoever to bed anyone else. He may be a Slytherin, he may not be opposed to the usage of some Dark spells, he may be excelling in lying and deceiving, but he would never cheat on his partner.

So what could he do then? He wanted to give Harry the family he deserved; he wanted for them to have a family of their own. Whilst he hadn't a strong children wish, he wasn't exactly opposed to having them. He simply had resigned himself to never having them because he was together with Harry. But Harry had always been great with children; it showed in how he acted with his godson Teddy and with the baby of Granger and Weasley. He was cut out to be a father. Who was Draco to deny him that?

But what could he do to make sure their family could come into existence and not merely stay a day dream? He had run out of options and he very much disliked the frustration he felt bubbling in his stomach. He had always been able to find a solution to every problem he was presented with. It could take time, but he always had managed it.

So, he resolved himself, he would find a solution for this one too. He would find a way to have children with Harry.

His hand stroked against something cool and hard and he looked down. While he had been putting away two other vials, he had nearly knocked over the one he had brewed two days ago. It was an order from Saint Mungos – they had requested the potion that, when ingested, would create a new organ in the human body. The recipe was not that complicated – even third years at Hogwarts would be able to brew the potion – but the ingredients were slightly difficult to find. It not only needed Unicorn blood which had to have been given willingly by the unicorn, but also a part of the organ it had to grow. If someone needed a new kidney, one would have to add a piece of a kidney in the potion, so that the potion would know which organ to grow.

Blankly, grey eyes stared at the vial until they slowly widened when an idea began to unfold in his mind.

Of course! Why hadn't he thought of this before? He was a Potion's master for Merlin's sake – potions should have been his first resort. The solution to his problem was standing right in front of him. He just needed this potion and adjust it a bit. He would need to find a piece of a womb (not something that was easy to find considering the ones who needed it were born with it) and search for a way to make the potion adapt to the male body. If he could adjust this potion to meet his requirements, then he wouldn't need to bother himself with adoption or surrogacy. They could have their own child, created from both their genes and carried by one of them.

He felt giddy at the thought alone; if he succeeded in adjusting the potion, not only would it give them the child they wanted, but it would also mean a breakthrough in the potion field. As far as he could recall, nobody had ever attempted to create a fertility potion for males – why would they, when women were there to bear children? Why would a man think of carrying his own child, while a woman was equipped for it?

Maybe there had been gay couples before, who wished they could carry their own children, but they always resorted to either adoption or surrogacy. They wouldn't spend time trying to create a fertility potion for men when they had other, easier, options.

But if Draco managed to do this … He would not only give his lover what he desired, but he could help other couples too. And wasn't that something that Harry had suggested he should do? Using his potions skills to help other people.

A smirk adorned his face and he exited his lab, closing the door and locking it behind him. Already his mind was going over the ingredients, checking off which ones he had in stock and which ones he would need to acquire. He had everything, bar the Unicorn blood (he had run out of that one when he had made that batch of Organ regrowth potion) and the piece of a womb. Unicorn blood he could find in the Apothecary. It would be expensive of course, but it wasn't as if he was poor.  
The womb however would provide the most difficult challenge. Where would he find an organ like that? It wasn't as if that was put on the organ donation list of which Brewers could buy pieces.

He glanced at the clock. Five thirty. He had half an hour, maybe an hour before Harry would arrive home.

He walked up the stairs of their cosy home and made his way to his private office. To make sure his documents didn't get filthy – which they would be if they were kept in the lab – Draco had made one of their three guest rooms into his private office. In it, he had a desk, on which parchment, ink, quills and documents were placed orderly; a comfortable chair that cushioned the contours of his body; two photos on the wall, one being of him and Harry laughing and the other one of him with his parents; two chairs placed in front of his desk for customers and a large cabinet in which he kept his Potions books, documents and files of customers.

He crossed the room and came to a halt in front of the large window. It looked out on their garden and as usual, the English weather didn't disappoint. It had been raining all week and today was no exception. Dark grey clouds had gathered over the landscape and big fat drops of rain clattered against the window and slid down the glass.

He linked his hands together behind his back and stared out of the window, trying to figure out how he would get his hands on a piece of a womb.

Obviously the Apothecary wouldn't be helpful – they only sold regular ingredients like plants and animal parts, not human organs. He could try and write to the Organ Donor Commission but he doubted he would receive a positive reply. Never mind that they wouldn't have that particular organ in stock, they would ask too many questions. Usually they just delivered the pieces and took their payment and left it at that – it wasn't their business what their customers did with the parts; something that the Ministry wasn't particularly happy about, because both Light and Dark Wizards could get their hands on those parts, no questions asked. But if he asked for a piece of a womb, they would most definitely want to know what on earth he could be doing with that organ.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He had only one option left. He didn't want to do it, but it was the only way he could get his hands on the last ingredient.

He sat down behind his desk, grabbed a quill, dipped it into the ink and started to write his letter. Harry would most surely disapprove if he knew who exactly Draco was contacting, but the blond man wasn't particularly inclined to tell his lover the truth.

This was one of the few times where Draco thanked his luck that Harry wasn't too interested in his job and would therefore not inquire as to why Draco would seek out the help of those people.

After the war, a lot of Dark Wizards had been put in Azkaban but some of them managed to escape capture and laid low. They didn't even dare to show their faces in Knockturn Alley, which had been the meeting place for conducting shady business until the end of the war. If one wanted to contact them, they would have to go through a lot of trouble to even reach a contact person.

Fortunately for Draco, his father had acquired several contact persons who were content to do the dirty business in exchange for some Galleons. After his father had been imprisoned, he had sworn he would never use those contacts, preferring to clean his hands off of all the shady business his father had taken part of before he was captured. But this was an emergency. If _they_ couldn't find the last ingredient, then it would never be found.

While he wasn't scared of using Dark spells or contacting those persons to strike a deal, he didn't want someone to be killed for his request, and so put that in his letter. They could do everything it would take to get that organ, save for killing someone. He didn't want to stoop that low.

Having sealed his letter, he walked back downstairs, crossed the kitchen and opened a door that led to a little shed, built next to their house, and which housed two birds: a brown owl named Horus which belonged to Harry and a hawk named Eloria which belonged to Draco.

"Eloria, take this to Xavier," he murmured and golden eyes gave him a sharp look before the hawk allowed him to tie the letter around her paw. She hopped to the window sill and after shaking her feathers a bit, she flew out.

Concluding he couldn't do anything else for now, he decided to prepare dinner.

* * *

"Draco, Eloria brought a package with her," Harry announced five days later when they were having breakfast. He had gone to the shed to feed his owl while Draco had set the table and was cooking two eggs.

He looked up sharply and accepted the package, glancing at the sender's name. _Xavier Linsing_. The package could only mean one thing. He hid his smirk and put the package on the counter, secure in the knowledge that Harry was too polite to snoop in it. He could finally begin making his preparations then.

"Do you have to go out today?" Harry questioned and thanked him when he placed the boiled egg in front of him.

Draco shook his head and sat down with his own boiled egg. "No, I just need to attend to some orders. When does your shift end?"

Harry grimaced and took a sip of his camomile tea. "Around nine tonight. Alissa fell sick yesterday so we're momentarily short staffed."

"Don't overwork yourself." Grey eyes narrowed.

"I won't," Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

Not long after that, he stood up and after placing his dirty dishes in the sink, he walked over to Draco and kissed him softly. "What do you think of a small break in two weeks? I'm entitled to a few days off," he smiled and his emerald green eyes glittered.

"About time," Draco smirked and nodded. "I'll make sure to not accept any orders by then."

* * *

When Harry had left through the Floo to the hospital, Draco quickly did the dishes and after directing the last plate to its appropriate place with his wand, he grabbed the package and unlocked the door of the cellar, which acted as his private lab. With a flip of his wand, the candles were lit and provided light to work by.

His heart started to beat wildly and adrenaline coursed through his veins. Finally, finally his plan could start. He could prepare the potion, make the right adjustments and after having it tested on test subjects, he could explain it to Harry and finally give him the family he deserved to have.

A Slicing hex made quick work of the paper and rope binding the package and he pulled the lids of the box open. The womb, coloured a dark brown reddish colour, was put into a glass beaker and Preservative charms were put on it to make sure it didn't spoil.

Having memorized the potion, he set the womb aside and began collecting the other ingredients, weighing them and then putting the right amount on his worktable. Once he had gathered all the ingredients, he placed a golden cauldron on the worktable and with a swish of his wand, a small fire had sprung underneath the bottom of the cauldron. The cauldron was filled for three quarters with water.

The next four hours were spent dropping the ingredients in the right order on the right time in the water, stirring it clockwise every time. A frown marred his forehead and all his focus was concentrated on the potion. He couldn't afford to make mistakes now; normally the potion should work like usual, but what if his test subject (a male white rat) rejected the newly formed organ? After all, it didn't normally belong in a male body.

What could he do if such a thing occurred? What good would this potion do, if the body just ended up rejecting the womb?

The potion required half an hour of rest and when that moment arrived, just before he had to add a piece of the womb, he stepped back and sat down on the wooden chair he kept for this sort of moments.

He needed to find something that would make the male body accept the womb as a natural organ and not try to reject it because it was something foreign. He couldn't think of any potion that would force the body to accept the foreign organ.

How did Healers force a body to accept foreign organs? Surely there must have been cases in which the body tried to reject the new organ. He could ask Harry, but the dark haired man wasn't stupid. He would know Draco was up to something if he asked that and he wanted to keep this project a secret until he knew for sure that it worked. He didn't want to get Harry's hopes up if the end result wasn't satisfying at all.

_But wait …_

Harry kept some of his Healing books at home in case he had a tough case that he needed to work on after his hours. Draco had never approved of that, arguing resting would be better instead of forcing his body to keep absorbing information, but this time he was grateful for it. Maybe he could find a solution in one of those books.

Glancing at the potion to make sure he still had some time left before he had to add the final ingredient, he quickly walked up the stairs and exited his lab, running up the next stairs to reach their small library. Walking past a few bookcases, he stopped in front of a small one, painted in white. His grey silver eyes slid over the titles, dismissing the first two rows immediately when it became clear those books were just about the different illnesses and how to treat them.

He nearly wanted to give up, when he reached the last row. He kneeled and to his delight, he saw a book titled '_Donor transplantation: a guide_' which was hidden between two thick volumes.

A small grin appeared on his face and he grabbed the book, pulling a bit to free it from the bookcase. He opened it and read the index. Finding the page he was looking for, he hastily browsed through the book, stopping when he landed on the right page.

He read the information provided on the left page and memorized it. The Healers had indeed invented a spell that made sure the body wouldn't reject foreign objects like an organ or substances like potions. It was of course a Latin spell and it was a bit complicated, because it had to be spoken in a certain tempo; not too quick, not too slow. The spell had to be casted right after the last ingredient was added or before the patient swallowed a potion.

He took the time to memorize the spell; if he botched it up, he could start the whole process over again. As a Brewer, he was used to sometimes remaking a potion because mistakes could happen, but he needed to succeed in this potion from the first try.

Draco could already envision how happy Harry would be once he got to hear that one of them could carry a child. A child that would be of the both of them.

He placed the book back and stood up, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Being in a state of excitement was not good when dealing with potions.

He went back to his lab and grabbed his wand. Using the Slicing hex again, he cut off a slice of the organ and levitated it carefully in the potion that lit up when it absorbed the latest addition. Not wasting any time, Draco started to recite the spell carefully, keeping his eyes on the potion, making the right complicated wand movement with his wand.

A moss green mist seemed to form in the air and it slowly sunk in the cauldron. For a moment, the potion turned a dark grey before it changed back to its original dark purple colour.

Then it was finally done.

Draco released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding in and felt the tension, gathered around his neck and shoulders, leave. He sunk down on the chair and stared at the cauldron.

It was done. As far as he could see, he had managed to adjust the potion.

But there was no cause for victory yet. He needed to check if the potion really worked.

His hand reached out to grab a colourless vial but before he could grab it, he had to still his trembling hand first, cursing at himself. He was not a first year anymore. He had a mastery in Potions for Merlin's sake.

With a steady hand, he lifted the vial and grabbed a ladle to pour some of the potion in the vial. He put a Preservation charm over the cauldron and then walked to a shelf, hidden from sight by a cabinet. On it, several other vials were put, each one of them containing a certain potion that Draco himself had made or created from scratch.

Finding the vial he was looking for, he grabbed it, the potion having a bright pink colour. It was a Lust potion.

With the two vials in his hands, he crossed his lab and bent down over a sturdy wooden table. On it was a big cage in which two rats were sitting, eyeing him warily. They were male rats of course; in this case he had no need for a female rat. Opening the first vial, he froze the two rats, opened the cage and carefully let a few drops of the blue coloured potion fall in the mouth of the rat nearest to him. He waited for a few minutes and the rat seemed to get uncomfortable. Frowning, he released the Petrificus Totalus spell and put the rat under a Binding spell instead. It would be free to move a bit, but not much and it certainly couldn't run away or make any other attempt at an escape.

The rat seemed to pant a bit, but as far as Draco could see, it wasn't in any real pain. More discomfort, as if he had eaten something bad and his stomach was paying the price for it.

When the rat seemed to calm down after ten minutes, he froze it again and uncorked the next vial. Both the rats got a small dose of the bright pink potion in their mouths.

Closing the cage again, he lifted the spell off of the vermin and casted a Silencing spell around the cage before returning back to his worktable. He had no need to hear or see the rats coupling. He shuddered at the thought. That was simply too disgusting.

After he had cleaned up and put the rest of the potion away, he worked on the orders he had received. He only stopped once to put some food in the cage for the rats (who seemed too preoccupied with their coupling to even notice the food) and to make himself a sandwich before returning back to his brewing.

By the time he finally stopped, he had completed six orders and he reeked like the potions – which was not a pleasant smell.

Grimacing he put everything back to order and after ensuring the rats had enough food and water, he left his lab, locking it before making his way to the shower.

The hot water soothed his muscles and he groaned in satisfaction. His shoulders and back ached from the hunched position he had been in almost the whole day and he arched his back, hissing when twin bolts of pain shot through his shoulders.

Assured he smelt good again, he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, slipping into his silk pyjamas.

It was nine thirty now and knowing from experience Harry wouldn't feel up to eating a full meal and he himself was too tired to prepare one, he simply chose to make some soup to fill their stomachs with.

When the clock announced it was four to ten, Draco could hear from his position in the kitchen the Floo flaring up and Harry stumbling out of it. He rolled his eyes. Even after all these years, Harry had never managed to exit a Floo gracefully.

"Hey Draco." He felt two arms slipping around his waist and he squeezed an arm softly and turned around.

Harry was a mess: his hair was even messier than usual, he looked pale with bags underneath his eyes and there seemed to be stains from potions on his shirt. He swayed a little and Draco huffed, directing him to the table with a stern glare to which Harry responded with a sheepish smile.

"What have I told you about overworking yourself?"

"I'm sorry," Harry murmured and rubbed his temples. "I actually had planned to leave earlier, but then two patients were brought in with severe wounds and it was a hell to try and close them. By the time we finally had figured out which Dark spell had caused those wounds, one of them was nearly dead because of blood loss, so we had to search for his blood type to give him more blood."

"And there were no other Healers present that could have taken over?" Draco asked sceptically and brought the pot with vegetable soup over the table, directing bowls to their places with his wand, together with the eating utensils and bread.

"They were busy with their own cases," Harry replied and poured the soup in their bowls.

"Either Saint Mungos needs to acquire more staff or you need to be less of a hero and try to give cases to others instead of always taking them," Draco sneered.

Green eyes, that were darkened with fatigue stared at him. "Not now, Draco, I don't want to fight now. I'm too tired," he sighed and started to eat.

Draco stared at him with narrowed eyes before he sighed too. "You know I'm worried that you overwork yourself," he muttered in self-defence.

A tanned hand reached out and squeezed his own in reassurance. He looked up to see Harry smiling tiredly. "I know and I appreciate your concern, though it isn't necessary. I know where my limits are and I'm not planning on surpassing those. This was just a hectic day. The board already promised they would hire more Healers and Mediwizards so hopefully it will all calm down soon again."

"Fine; that doesn't mean I like it though," Draco murmured.

Harry chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

Three months later, Draco could finally conclude that his project was a success. The male rat had been able to give birth to a litter of three. He had immediately investigated the new-borns to make sure they didn't have any illnesses or had suffered in any other way from their unnatural birth. They were as healthy as they would have been if they had been born from a female rat.

That wasn't to say it had been easy. The rat had miscarried the first litter. Draco had adjusted the potion once more and this time the formula did work. Of course the male rat wasn't able to nurse the babies, but Draco fed them and kept an eye on them to check if their growth was in any way stumped.

When the rats were full grown and it appeared they were as healthy as any other rat, he let them all go and they disappeared in the fields.

Finally satisfied with the results, he made another batch, this time to show it to Harry. From his observation, the potion didn't work completely like it should. After the birth, the rat had expelled the womb so it seemed that the body did reject the foreign organ after all, but only after the birth. This was not something that bothered Draco. As long as the potion worked and would give them the ability to have their own children, their own family, it didn't matter to him whether the organ was permanent or not.

He had just filled a vial with the potion when the bell, ringing loudly through the whole house, made him startle.

With a scowl, he placed the vial on the shelf next to the door and cleaning himself up a bit, he walked upstairs to see who needed his attention.

* * *

When Harry came home that afternoon after his morning shift with a headache that had been bothering him the whole morning, he saw Draco placing a notebook, ink and a few quills in his bag.

He frowned and placed his own bag next to the couch. "Draco, where are you going?"

Draco looked up and gave him a quick kiss on his mouth. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave for a few hours. One of my clients found an old Potion's book but he wants me to take a look at it, to confirm its authenticity. I'll be back around nine, but I'll try to be home sooner, okay?"

"Okay," Harry murmured and they shared one sweet kiss before Draco left the house to Apparate.

"Fuck," he muttered and rubbed his forehead. The headache had started around nine this morning and it still hadn't disappeared. He had thought that if he ignored it, it would go away, but obviously that wasn't the case.

Maybe Draco had a potion that would quickly get rid of his headache. The potions he had, weren't nearly as quickly to take effect as those of Draco and he often swallowed one of Draco's potions because they healed him quicker.

Still rubbing his forehead, he opened the door that let to Draco's private lab and ascended the stairs, casting a Lumos so that he wouldn't trip. Arriving at the bottom, he squinted his eyes and studied the shelf next to the door, where Draco kept potions to cure headaches and stomach aches. The regular illnesses thus.

He grabbed the first vial he found and studied it. The Headache cure potion had a deep blue colour (he could only remember the different potions by their different colours) and this one appeared to have it as well. Heh, he was lucky then; the first try was already the right option.

Feeling nausea creeping up (something he always got once a headache stayed for more than two hours), he quickly chucked down the potion and grimaced at the slimy taste. God, he absolutely loathed the taste of potions. Was it too much to ask for a nice tasting potion?

He decided to go rest for a bit. He hadn't brought any cases with him and he didn't feel like going out or reading.

When he arrived in the bedroom (which was painted a very light blue, with a plush white carpet and a king size bed with a lot of soft pillows) he pulled off his shoes, slid out of his clothes and quickly threw on some shirt and shorts before he slid underneath the sheets with a satisfied sigh. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

He woke up to the feeling of something warm touching his neck and shoulder. Stretching, he turned around and came face to face with a smirking Draco, who was lying next to him on his side. His jacket hung on a chair next to the window together with his bag.

"Hey," Harry murmured and accepted the kiss Draco gave him. "How late is it?"

"Around eight," Draco replied. "Sorry I woke you up."

A smile bloomed on Harry's face. "It's okay. I slept long enough," he blushed.

"Are you not feeling well?" Draco shifted and sat up, reclining against the mountain of pillows. Harry sat up as well, letting the sheets slip down until they pooled around his hips.

"Had a headache a few hours ago, but I took a potion and now it's gone. I felt a bit tired so I went to catch some sleep," he replied and rubbed his eyes.

"So you're feeling okay now?" Draco's light tone of voice made him look at the blond with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?" he asked, amusement ringing through his voice.

Draco smirked and swung his leg around Harry's hips until he straddled him, his weight leaning on his arms, which were put on either side of Harry's head. "Well, I was thinking we could skip the dinner for a while and instead have dessert first," he murmured, his pupils wide with arousal.

A smile curled around Harry's lips and he reached up to place a kiss on Draco's mouth. "I've always preferred desserts more than dinner," he whispered and laughed when Draco immediately started to shed his clothes like a cat shed fur.

* * *

"Harry, maybe you should let another Healer look at you."

Draco frowned when he closed the front door behind him. He had visited Blaise for a few hours, the man having convinced him to come with the mention he had found a Potions handbook from the Middle Ages.

He had expected to come home, hearing Harry cooking. Instead he heard the voice of Granger. What was she doing here?

"There's nothing wrong with me," Harry replied, but his voice sounded scratchy and he couldn't hide the weakness colouring his voice.

Draco frowned and put his jacket away and placed his shoes against the wall. Was Harry sick? Why hadn't he noticed that sooner?

"Harry, you've been throwing up for the past month. That's not normal," Granger huffed and the clinking of cups could be heard. "Even if you're fine most of the time, throwing up that much isn't normal and certainly not healthy. Just ask another Healer to examine you. What could it hurt?"

Harry sighed. "Fine, 'Mione. I'll ask Patrice to examine me."

"Good. And tell Malfoy about it. He has the right to know. It surprises me that he hasn't noticed it yet," she sniffed.

"It's not like I throw up when he's there to hear it," he mumbled.

She sighed. "Listen, I have to go. I promised Fleur I would help her organizing Billy's birthday party. You'll be there as well, right?"

"Of course I'll be there," Harry reassured her.

The sound of heels hitting the tiles sounded and Draco came face to face with Granger who regarded him warily.

"What's wrong with Harry?" he asked brusquely. Though he and Harry had been a couple for a few years already, he, Granger and Weasley only managed to fake politeness for Harry's sake. If it was up to Draco, he wouldn't talk to them at all. He was sure the feeling was mutual.

"He has been throwing up in the mornings for the last month," Granger frowned. "Make sure he sees a Healer."

He nodded and watched her go to the foyer to use the Floo.

"Why didn't you tell me you are sick?" He frowned when he entered the kitchen.

Harry looked at him; his face pale, his back hunched. "It's nothing serious," he muttered and looked away.

Draco sighed. "Any other symptoms aside from expelling your stomach?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Not really; sometimes I'm really tired, but that's just because I've been expelling the content of my stomach a lot," Harry grimaced.

"I'll tell Laurence to give you a check-up," Draco announced and put the kettle on the stove to brew some more tea.

Harry frowned and stared at him. "That's the Malfoy Healer," he replied, distrust ringing through his voice.

"Yes, he is," Draco nodded calmly. "What of it?"

"I can get a check-up provided by one of my colleagues. There's no need to call Laurence," his dark haired lover replied and took a sip of his tea.

"Yes and I trust your colleagues with your health as much as I trusted my father to give his approval about our relationship," Draco deadpanned and turned around after having lit the fire underneath the kettle. He crossed his arms and stared Harry down. "I feel more reassured about Laurence examining you, than a colleague of yours. There's no compromising or discussing about this, Harry."

Dark green eyes glowered at him before they looked away sullenly.

* * *

"Thank you for your prompt arrival," Draco said when the Floo activated and a grey haired man with sharp, dark brown eyes came out of the fire place. He was dressed in a dark purple cloak and had a small, black bag with him.

Laurence nodded to him in greeting. "Of course I came here as quickly as I could. It's my duty as the personal Healer of this family to ensure the health of every family member," he replied calmly. "Now can you tell me something about the symptoms?"

"He has been throwing up daily for the last month and often feels tired. But he doesn't feel sick the entire day. His sickness usually manifests itself during the early morning," Draco informed the Healer, while they made their way to the living room where Harry was waiting with crossed arms and tightly pressed lips. He still didn't see the need of calling the family Healer when he could simply ask one of his colleagues to do the examination.

"Good morning, Mister Potter," Laurence greeted him and placed his bag on the floor before peering in Harry's face. "Mister Malfoy has informed me of the symptoms. Have you felt nauseous this morning?"

"Yes," Harry nodded reluctantly, noticing Draco hovering in the door opening from the corner of his eyes.

"Hm, well, let's examine you," Laurence murmured and took his wand. A quick Examiniora spell later and the tip of his wand glowed a soft white, with which he slowly scanned Harry's body, starting from his head and making his way downwards. "Please lay down for a minute so that I can examine your stomach," he said gently when the tip of his wand started to glow a pale blue – a sign there was something amiss.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, having recognized the colour easily but laid down without protest. He really wanted to know what the hell was wrong with him. He had suspected a mere stomach bug at first, but the potions for it didn't work at all.

His stomach muscles contracted a bit when Laurence softly pushed in it with a concentrated look on his face. His mouth tightened and his eyes narrowed.

"Laurence?" Draco questioned softly, becoming wary when he noticed the frown on Laurence's face. He came to stand behind the couch and laid his hand on Harry's shoulder, telling him silently he was there for him.

"This is very peculiar," Laurence muttered and grabbed his wand again. This time he made a complicated mark in the air and one minute later a parchment appeared in his hands. His eyes flashed across the parchment and he became more concerned.

_How very peculiar …_

"Laurence? Do you know what is wrong with Harry?" Draco sharpened his voice to gather Laurence's attention.

The Healer looked up, a frown marring his forehead. "I have a suspicion yes, but I must be wrong."

"Why? What's wrong?" Harry asked and sat up.

"You may or may not know this, but I take pride in the fact that I always figure out what illness has weakened my patients," Laurence started slowly while lowering the parchment. He stared thoughtfully at Harry. "With the danger of sounded arrogant – for which I apologize profusely – I can safely say I have never diagnosed a patient wrong. However, in your case, I must be wrong with my diagnose."

"How so?" Draco questioned impatiently.

"According to my examination, Mister Potter is suffering from something that most women experience in their lives," Laurence continued calmly, though his eyes betrayed his worry and incredulity.

"Laurence, stop being so vague and just tell us what is wrong with Harry," Draco bit out harshly and he felt Harry squeezing his hand as to calm him.

Fuck being calm; he wanted to know what made Harry this sick.

"It appears that Mister Potter is two months pregnant," Laurence finally dropped the bomb.

Silence rang heavily through the room.

"What?" Harry finally managed to blurt out, his green eyes wide with incredulity. "This is not a time to joke around. Seriously, what is wrong with me?"

"I have never made a joke concerning my patients, Mister Potter," Laurence answered stiffly. "You asked me to diagnose you and this is the result: according to my examination, you're suffering from pregnancy and are currently two months far. The nausea you have been experiencing combined with the fatigue are symptoms commonly experienced by pregnant people."

"But that can't be. I'm a guy, I don't have a womb," Harry muttered dazed. "And I'm not a hermaphrodite either. You must have made a mistake!"

"Mister Potter, while I do understand your confusion, as I am quite befuddled myself with this result, I have never made a mistake during my whole career," Laurence replied coldly. "This parchment clearly says you have managed to somehow acquire a womb and as you are aware of, sexual intercourse without protection can lead to pregnancy. You are a Healer yourself; do you really think I would joke about something as serious as this?"

"But, how is this even possible?" Harry asked shocked. His whole body started to feel numb and he began to feel a bit lightheaded. This had to be a mistake. Him pregnant? That was just impossible; that defied the simple laws of nature. No man could get pregnant. Somehow Laurence must have slipped up and made a mistake.

"I know how this is possible," Draco suddenly said calmly.

Both Laurence and Harry turned to stare at him.

"Oh? Pardon my impudence but how come you know this is possible?" Laurence raised an eyebrow.

"I'd like to talk to Harry alone about this," Draco told him determined. "Thank you for the examination, Laurence."

"I apologize but I must insist that I hear the reason for this," Laurence replied, putting his wand back.

"I apologize, Laurence, but I'm afraid that's something between my partner and I," Draco answered calmly. "All I can tell is that this is created by a potion of which I know exactly how it works."

Laurence sighed and nodded. "Very well. Please call me in case you acquire my assistance," he murmured and then made his way out of the room, leaving through the Floo again.

"Draco, what's the meaning of this? Do you really know how this is possible?" Harry asked bewildered and swallowed.

The blond sighed and took a seat next to Harry, holding his left hand between his own. "Listen, before I explain this, can you answer a question for me?"

"I'll try to," Harry replied warily. Absently he wondered why he wasn't freaking out that much. Apparently Draco wasn't surprised to hear that he was pregnant, even though it should be impossible. Maybe once the shock wore off, he would start freaking out.

"Have you ever lied about having a children wish?" Draco asked, his tone of voice ruthless, his grey eyes staring at him with a hard look.

Harry's head reared back as if he was smacked. "What are you talking about? I told you I don't want any children. I'm happy with you," he replied irritated.

"Liar."

"Excuse me?"

"Nearly half a year ago, you got drunk because of a situation at your work. It was that case about that gay couple; do you remember that?"

Harry stiffened. Oh yes, he clearly remembered what that case was about.

"You got inebriated and told me that you wished we could get children of our own," Draco continued calmly. "When I asked you why you never told me about your children wish, you evaded the question and went to bed."

"Draco, I …" he was cut off when Draco raised his hand.

"First of all, you have to realize that you hurt me by not confiding in me about your children wish," Draco murmured, never taking his eyes off of Harry who looked down at his lap, feeling uncomfortable. "I always assumed you meant it when you said you didn't want any children. That's the only reason why I never pushed you further about that subject. But after hearing your remorse about never being able to have our own children, I started thinking about it. You know that I love you and would do anything to make you happy, right?"

Harry nodded, not daring to raise his eyes. He could feel his blood rushing through his veins and he started to feel uncomfortably warm.

"Well, I decided that we should be able to have our own children. I want to see you happy, Harry and I know that you really want children. After ruling out adoption and surrogacy for obvious reasons, I decided to use my skills and managed to adjust a potion to meet my requirements."

"Potion?" Harry whispered.

Draco inclined his head. "It took me quite a while, but I managed to create a male fertility potion. When ingested, it grows a womb inside the male body and it stays there the entire pregnancy and it's expelled after the birth." He took a deep breath and Harry could feel his hands clenching around his own. "I was planning to tell you about the potion but it must have slipped my mind with the sudden influx of orders I received."

Pale slender digits came into view and pulled his chin up, forcing him to look Draco right in his eyes. "I placed that potion on the shelf next to the door," the blond continued softly. "Harry, be honest; have you swallowed a potion that I made in the last three months?"

Harry rankled his brain and his breath hitched when he remembered the afternoon he had a headache and had went down to Draco's lab to swallow a potion. "I – I took one against a headache I had a couple of months ago," he murmured finally.

"Which colour did it have?"

"A blue colour; you said the headache cure potions always have a blue colour so I looked for that," Harry replied and he felt his nails digging in the palm of his hands.

Draco nodded thoughtfully. "The male fertility potion has nearly the exact same shade. Instead of the headache cure potion, you took the male fertility one by mistake."

"What? So it means it's true that I'm – I'm pregnant?" Harry squeaked horrified and he could swear his heart missed a beat. Him pregnant? He was carrying a baby? A real baby inside his body? A baby that would really grow?

"Yes; this is not the way I wanted you to find about the potion, but nonetheless I'm happy that it worked." A bright smile suddenly broke on Draco's face which made Harry blink in bewilderment. "Aren't you happy as well? Now we finally can get the family we wanted. And it will be our baby, a baby that only shares our genes and nothing of someone else."

"Wait, so we're keeping it?" Harry asked dazed. This was all too much to take in on one day. So he was pregnant, carrying his own baby, while being male. This wasn't normal at all.

"Of course." Now it was Draco's turn to sound befuddled. "You always wanted to have children, no? And now you're carrying our baby. Isn't that great?"

Harry snatched his hand back and shot up, storming away from the couch and leaning against the opposite wall, staring at Draco who looked at him shocked. "Draco, do you understand what you have done?" he began, feeling his heart beat wildly.

"Yes, I gave you what you wanted all along," Draco answered slowly, furrowing his eyebrows. "Why aren't you happy now?"

"Because this isn't normal!" Harry burst out and waved his arms wildly. "Draco, I'm a freaking guy! I'm not supposed to get pregnant! I'm supposed to be the one who knocks someone up, not be the one who gets knocked up!"

A sneer appeared on Draco's face and he stood up as well, though he kept standing in front of the couch. "You're not knocking up anyone. You're mine, Harry," he said heatedly.

"I didn't say I wanted to knock someone up," Harry replied impatiently. "I'm saying that what you did, is not normal. For Merlin's sake, Draco, have you given any thought about how our family and friends are going to react? How the public will react? Men are not supposed to get pregnant."

"Why are you being so difficult about this? You want children and I managed to create a way to give you our own," Draco sighed impatiently and glared at Harry. "Our family and friends will accept this; otherwise they can stay the fuck away from us. And I don't give one shit about what the public thinks of this. This is our life, our baby and they don't have any business with it."

"Have you ever considered that I don't want to carry a baby?" Harry bit out and clenched his hands in anger.

"Well, it's too late now, isn't it? While I would have wanted to tell you about the potion before you ingested it, it's not that big of a deal. It's the end result that matters and I'm quite satisfied with that," Draco replied with a smirk. "Aren't you happy? We won't have to depend on surrogate mothers or adoption. Our child will be a perfect mix of us both and nobody will be able to take our child away from us."

"Who says I want to carry this child? Who says I don't want to have it removed?" Harry snapped and he felt his magic rising up in response to his anger. He was panicking right now; he was carrying a baby and he was nowhere near ready for that. How was he supposed to handle this? He had been completely content living his life without children of his own, contenting himself with being the uncle to Ron and Hermione's child and being the godfather of Teddy. And now he was suddenly knocked up and was carrying a baby?

"Because you want children." Draco frowned and stared at him quizzically as if he couldn't understand why Harry could possibly object against this. "You admitted that. I just gave you what you wanted. Why would you abort our child?"

"Because it's not natural! I'm not supposed to carry children!" Harry shouted frustrated and glared at Draco.

Draco pursed his lips together and his glare burned in Harry's eyes. "Why are you complaining? Who cares if it's considered natural or not? You're not going to abort our child," he growled.

"And who are you to stop me from doing that? It's my body! You can't force me to carry this, this thing!" Harry hissed in his panicked rage.

Draco snapped. "Our child is not a thing!"

Before Harry could raise a shield, a red crackling wave of magic exploded from Draco's body and hit him straight in the chest, smacking his head against the wall. An exploding pain seared through his head and he slumped down on the ground, welcoming the comfortable arms of unconsciousness.

* * *

_His mother never had had faith in their relationship. Stated it was doomed from the start. They were too different, the public would eventually tear them apart, if their differences didn't succeed in that already, according to her._

_He had never figured out why she was so against their relationship. Was it because it was Harry Potter, the man who had been the indirect cause of her husband being imprisoned? Was it because it was a man he had fallen in love with and not a proper, Pureblood wife that would dutifully give him a child and behave the way the aristocratic circles expected her to behave? While Harry had grace, he didn't know all the etiquette rules, so he sometimes made a little mistake during Pureblood events when Draco managed to drag him with him._

_It didn't matter to Draco. He knew Harry wasn't perfect, didn't expect him to be. But in Draco's eyes, he was perfect and that was all that was important._

_He would have liked for his mother to give her approval of their relationship – her opinion meant a lot to him. Even after all this time, she still hadn't approved of their relationship, though she behaved friendly towards Harry. Not because she wanted to, or felt obligated because of Harry's tie to her son, but because she was a Pureblood and as an Pureblood there were certain standards to uphold. One of them being that one never showed contempt. That wasn't dignified. Showing emotions freely could be dangerous – masks were important._

_Draco wore a mask when he attended events, he wore a mask when he was forced to interact with Harry's friends, he even had a mask on when he talked with his own friends._

_But with Harry, he didn't have a mask. Harry was the only person who saw him without it and though he sometimes felt naked, he didn't want to hide himself. If only because Harry hated masks._

_His mother, who had once been proud of the indestructible mask he wore, resented that same mask now. Just like she resented her son's stubbornness, because it blinded him to that, which she perceived as the truth._

_Draco could remember her trying to come in between him and Harry, her attempts to tear them apart. They obviously hadn't worked. But they had made Draco angry. And Narcissa had learnt the hard way that nobody should ever come between Draco and that which he wanted._

_One month after he had managed to finish the male fertility potion, his mother had invited him for tea, with the underlying message to not bring his partner with him._

_Harry had had a full schedule that day, so after mentioning he would visit his mother that day, there was nothing else said about it. Harry seemed to instinctively know that Narcissa didn't like him as much as she pretended and preferred to stay out of her sight as much as possible._

"_What are you going to do, if Potter one day decides that he doesn't want you anymore?" she questioned idly, before taking a careful bite of her small sandwich._

_He raised an eyebrow. "That's not going to happen," he spoke coldly. "He agreed to marry me, so we're bound for life."_

"_So you say," she murmured and her ice blue eyes studied him critically, trying to spot a crack in his mask. "Do tell me, though, what you will do if he mentions he desires to have children."_

_He allowed his mask to crack and revealed a sharp shark like grin, making his mother stiffen in response. "I already covered that." Deciding that nobody would listen to her even if she wanted to reveal the secret out of sheer spite, he continued, "I developed a potion that will give the man who ingests it a womb and a working egg. As soon as the egg is fertilized, the man becomes pregnant. The research took me a while, but I finally managed to complete it a month ago."_

_A delicate silence reigned between them, until his mother finally broke it, after gathering her thoughts. "I must congratulate you then for developing such a potion – I'm certain it will be a breakthrough in the potion field."_

_He merely inclined his head, accepting the compliment._

_She placed her cup and saucer back on the round table between them. "I cannot help, but wonder though, if Potter will be accepting of your potion. After all, there is a difference between using a surrogate and carrying the children. Perhaps he'll find it too abnormal and he will abhor the thought of taking the potion? What will you do then?" she smiled pleasantly. "Mister Potter seems to be a family man – without the ability to give him children, you will most certainly lose him. There is no guarantee that he will accept the potion. What will you do then, Draconis, to keep him with you?"_

_Irritation coursed through his veins and he briefly clenched his teeth together, hating his mother at that moment for placing her finger on the one insecurity that still lingered. But he hadn't spent all those months planning for nothing._

_He hadn't spent all that time developing the perfect plan to make Harry fall in love with him, only to have it blown up in his face now._

_No. He was a Malfoy – whatever he desired, he would get. And he desired to have Harry fully – marrying him wouldn't be enough on its own. A baby however would bound them together for life. If Harry was pregnant with his child, he would have no choice but to stay with him. After all, having grown up without his parents, Harry wouldn't want his child to go through the same thing._

_He would have to speak soon with Harry about the potion – the potion was waiting to be used._

"_Mark my words, mother," Draco said coolly. "Harry will be completely mine. And then you will have no other choice but to accept him."_

_Yes, Harry would be completely his – there was no other option available._

* * *

When Harry regained consciousness, he found he was lying in their bed, the sheets pulled up to his shoulders, a couple of soft cushions supporting his head. The exploding pain had faded until it was merely a dull throbbing.

"Ah good, you're awake." Draco's relieved voice made him turn his head a bit to the right and he squinted. The blond stepped away from the window and crossed the room, to take a seat on the bed. He stretched out his hand and stroked over Harry's hair.

"What happened?" Harry murmured confused.

"We had a fight. I couldn't control my anger as I should have and it made you bump against the wall," Draco replied softly and petted his head. "You gave me a quite a fright, but thankfully both you and our baby are fine. Just a bump on your head."

"Baby," Harry murmured and he stilled when the memories of the examination came rushing back. Right, he was pregnant. He was expecting a baby. They had a fight about it. "Draco, we really need to talk about …"

"Hush, Harry." Suddenly Draco bent down towards him and his grey eyes glittered oddly in the soft orange glow of the setting sun. "You're feeling a bit confused now at the moment, which is quite understandable. I'm sure that once you have had the time to think this through, that you agree with me that this is the best thing that could happen to us."

Emerald green eyes narrowed and Harry opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when he felt a hand resting on his collarbone, too close to his neck to feel safe. He regarded his lover warily and tried to supress the irrational overwhelming fear. What had he to fear now? Certainly not Draco. Draco would never hurt him. He loved him too much to hurt him.

Draco smiled down at him fondly as if he wasn't aware how his hand could possibly be experienced as threatening. "I know you're feeling scared now, because you obviously never expected this to happen, but I can assure you there is nothing to be afraid of. I would never have put that potion on my shelf if I didn't know for certain what it would do and if I wasn't assured it would work." He shifted a bit until his arse touched Harry's legs, hidden underneath the sheets. "The pregnancy will develop normally and we're going to have a healthy baby, I swear. Laurence has already agreed to give you the needed examinations during the course of the pregnancy and he will also be there to help us with the birth." His silver grey eyes gleamed with a hidden emotion. "I love you so much, Harry. I can't believe we're finally getting our own baby." His hand slid down from Harry's collarbone, underneath the sheets and slipped underneath his sweater, caressing his flat stomach. The sheets were shoved down in the process.

"Aren't you happy now?" Draco murmured and his eyes never left Harry's, who stared back transfixed.

He was trying to understand the emotion that was dwelling in the depths of those silver grey eyes. But those eyes contained so much emotions that it was hard to pinpoint a meaning to one of them. Why did those eyes made him feel wary, almost terrified? Why did he have the urge to flee? He was being ridiculous now, wasn't he? Why would he want to flee from his lover, someone he trusted the most in his life? Why would he be afraid of someone who had gifted him a child?

Slowly Harry stretched out his arms and laid them around Draco's neck who smiled at him tenderly. "Of course I'm happy. Thank you, Draco," Harry murmured and allowed the blond to kiss him, feeling a bit dazed.

Yes, it wasn't that bad, right? Draco was right; he had always wanted children. And now he was having one of his own. His life couldn't get any better than this.

When Draco pulled back from the kiss, he softly stroked Harry's cheek and the dark haired man closed his eyes in response.

A strange smirk settled itself on the Malfoy heir's face.

_Do you see now, Mother? I swore I would make him mine and I did. Nobody is ever going to take him away from me now._

_Just like I swore._

* * *

**AN2: *clears throat* Yes, I'm aware that the ending was incredibly weird and probably crossing the border into creepyland. It probably was a creepy ending. I warned you that it would get dark in the end.**

**Anyway, I hope you still liked this version, despite the weird/creepy ending. Please leave a review behind with your thoughts, as I'm still not sure what to think of this particular story.**

**Cuddles**

**Melissa**

**P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


End file.
